Dans la peau d'un chien
by Serleena
Summary: Suite à un léger coup de tonnerre, Roy se retrouve dans la peau de ... Black Hayate ! Comment lui et Riza vontils gérer cette situation ?
1. Orage égale galère

**Et voilà ma nouvelle fic ! Royai naturlich, et assez rigolote, du moins je l'espère. Reviewez siouplaît ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une fois encore, notre équipe de militaires préférée se retrouvait à traquer un dangereux criminel. Ce dernier se trouvait acculé dans une ruelle. Mais comme il avait la sale habitude de pouvoir s'escamoter même quand ça semblait impossible, Roy décida de poster des tireurs sur les toits.

" Hawkeye vous restez ici." dit-il.

" Mais mon colonel ..." protesta Riza.

" J'ai dit. Je vais le sommer de se rendre, et s'il n'obéit pas on l'abat." reprit le brun.

Roy s'élança dans la ruelle. Le gars courait encore, avant de se retrouver devant un mur.

" La partie est terminée ! Rends-toi où je donne l'ordre à mes hommes de t'abattre !" lança Roy.

" Ah bon ? J'aurais bien fait une petite prolongation moi." répondit le criminel.

Roy sortit une main gantée. Tout à coup, il sentit plusieurs gouttes. Il se mettait à pleuvoir.

" _OH NON ! Pas maintenant !_" se dit Roy avec effroi.

" Ah ! Mon amie la pluie ! Moi elle m'aide bien savez-vous." se moqua l'autre en face.

Sous la flotte Roy ne pouvait rien faire. Il vit le bandit sortir une arme. Soudain, quelque chose le percuta violemment, l'envoyant bouler.

" _Hawkeye ! _" pensa Roy.

Pile à temps comme toujours. Impuissant il la regarda se battre contre le type. Puis Roy vit quelque chose briller. Un de ses explosifs encore. Il le jeta au-dessus de la tête de la blonde. L'explosif se colla sur un mur, qui explosa la seconde d'après, détachant de gros blocs de pierre. Riza se tourna pour les voir lui tomber dessus.

" RIZA !" hurla Roy.

Il donna l'ordre d'abattre le criminel, et il se rua vers sa subordonnée. Elle s'était jetée sur le côté pour éviter les pierres. Riza se trouvait à genoux, tremblante. Ellle venait vraiment de l'échapper de justesse. Roy tomba à genoux et la serra contre lui.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris espèce d'idiote ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! Tu voulais te faire tuer ou quoi ?" cria Roy en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Riza regarda son supérieur complètement ahurie. Ce dernier la serra à nouveau.

" Bon sang Riza ne refait jamais un truc pareil ! Je ne veux pas te perdre." dit-il plus calmement.

Le lieutenant, toujours muette, sentait ses joues changer de couleur. Roy lui donna un baiser appuyé sur la joue.

" Et tu saigne en plus. C'est malin." reprit-il en découvrant un filet de sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

Roy sortit un mouchoir et essuya sa plaie. Il vit ses subordonnés arriver par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde, et releva Riza. Ensuite, il donna des ordres pour qu'on s'occupe du corps du criminel. La jeune femme de son côté, ne savait plus où elle habitait. Une telle réaction de la part de son supérieur lui avait causé un sacré choc. Déjà qu'elle en avait subi un en voyant les pierres lui tomber dessus. En rentrant au Q.G, Riza alla faire soigner sa plaie. Roy passa la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles à l'infirmerie.

" Je vais bien. Désolée de vous avoir désobéi tout à l'heure. Mais quand j'ai senti la pluie tomber, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose." expliqua-t-elle.

Roy s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle.

" Et moi je n'aurais pas dû vous crier dessus. Mais vous m'avez flanqué une de ces trouilles ... enfin, je ne regrette pas que vous me n'ayez pas écouté." sourit-il.

" Quand la situation l'exige, il faut parfois savoir désobéir." fit Riza.

Roy posa soudain deux mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et l'attira vers lui. Ensuite, il souleva son t-shirt noir et l'embrassa sur le ventre. Riza était éberluée au possible. Ce contact la fit frissonner pire qu'un courant d'air glacé. Mais ce n'était rien : elle sentit ensuite quelque chose d'humide remonter doucement.

" Hungh ..." gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Riza ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux ébène. Roy continua sa caresse durant quelques secondes, et la relâcha. Riza tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Roy se releva, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta l'infirmerie. La blonde elle, s'effondra sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

" _Il veut me faire avoir une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui ou quoi ?_" se demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

Le soir venu, elle y repensait encore en promenant son chien. Riza sentait comme des brûlures aux endroits où Roy avait posé ses lèvres, et surtout ... il avait osé ... lui donner un coup de langue. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra ainsi que sa respiration en y repensant. Elle porta machinalement une main à l'endroit en question. Ses joues rosirent. Riza avait l'impression de la sentir encore. Bon sang, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille se produirait. Riza ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir choquée ou s'en réjouir. Tout à coup, elle aperçut une silhouette familière.

" Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai assez vu aujourd'hui." dit-elle.

Vite elle bifurqua pour l'éviter. Qui sait comment elle réagirait si jamais elle se retrouverait en face de son supérieur. D'ailleurs, Riza appréhendait de se retrouver avec lui le lendemain. Roy lui, flânait dans les allées du parc, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ignorait complètement que son lieutenant préféré se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

Riza ne put s'empêcher de le regarder depuis l'arbre derrière lequel elle se trouvait. Le tonnerre se fit entendre, et Mustang releva la tête, guettant cette pluie qu'il détestait. Le colonel s'humecta les lèvres. En apercevant ce qui avait provoqué son émoi, Riza se sentit oppressée. Hayate vit le colonel, et aboya dans sa direction. Roy tourna la tête vers le chien.

" Non Hayate tais-toi !" s'exclama Riza en l'entraînant.

Trop tard, Roy l'avait reconnue, et se dirigeait vers eux. Riza se figea, incapable de faire un mouvement pour s'enfuir. Elle ferait mieux de partir pourtant ... mais elle ne put que le regarder venir à elle, le coeur battant à en exploser.

" Bonsoir lieutenant." sourit Roy.

" Soir."

Hayate voulut saluer le brun, et Roy se pencha pour le caresser.

" Puisque nous sommes là, vous permettez que je fasse un bout de chemin avec vous ?" demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

" QUOI ?" répondit Riza d'une voix anormalement aigue.

Roy haussa un sourcil amusé. Riza ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser. D'ailleurs, en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, la bouche sèche. Son supérieur se releva, et ils se remirent à marcher. Encore une fois, Riza avait momentanément avalé ses cordes vocales. Mais Roy n'avait guère envie de parler visiblement, ce qui l'arrangea. Riza n'avait jamais marché d'un pas aussi raide. La pluie commença à tomber doucement.

" _Super ! Je vais me retrouver avec un Roy tout mouillé, sensuel au possible, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça._" pensa Riza ironique.

Il ne tomba qu'une petite bruine. C'aurait pu être pire. Tout à coup elle entendit Hayate gronder. Roy et elle baissèrent la tête vers le chien, qui s'était arrêté.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hayate ?" demanda Riza.

" Je crois qu'il n'aime pas les écureuils." répondit Roy qui avait suivi le regard du chien.

Riza regarda devant à son tour, pour apercevoir une fourrure marron et une queue en panache sur le gravier. Hayate parti comme une flèche et se mit à courser la pauvre bête.

" Hayate ! Ici tout de suite !" cria Riza.

" J'y vais." fit Roy en s'élançant après le chien.

Hayate courait après l'écureuil, les crocs dangereusement proches de la queue en panache. Roy espéra le rattraper à temps avant qu'il ne fasse un massacre. Le tonnerre gronda, les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Le colonel continua sa course sur l'herbe mouillée. Il manqua de se tartiner.

" Hayate ! Au pied !" cria-t-il.

Cause toujours mon gars. Le chien ne l'entendait pas, trop occupé à poursuivre sa proie. Finalement, l'écureuil parvint à rejoindre un arbre, et y grimpa aussi haut qu'il put. Hayate appuya ses pattes contre le tronc et aboya après la malheureuse créature. Roy arriva à bout de souffle et attrapa le chien qu'il souleva.

" Viens par là ! Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait courir !" dit-il au chien.

Sans tenir compte du pelage humide d'Hayate, Roy le serra contre lui et entreprit de rejoindre Riza. Tout à coup, un éclair plus fort que les autres apparut, et tomba sur la tête du brun. Riza arrivait en courant, et vit l'éclair tomber.

" Oh mon dieu ! Pourvu que ..." dit-elle.

Elle arriva derrière un buisson, pour découvrir Roy et son chien inanimés sur le sol. Riza marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis elle se précipita vers eux la peur au ventre et tomba à genoux.

" Colonel ! Hayate !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Riza mit deux doigts dans le cou de son supérieur. Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant le battement indiquer qu'il était vivant. Riza se tourna ensuite vers son chien, et écouta son coeur. Vivant lui aussi. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était seule, et n'avait aucun moyen d'alerter les secours. Riza ne pouvait se résigner à les laisser seuls tous les deux. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle se décide à trouver une cabine téléphonique pour appeler une ambulance. Mais Riza était incapable de faire un mouvement, et se sentait complètement désemparée.

" Colonel ... Hayate ..." répétait-elle sans savoir quoi faire.


	2. Black Roy

**Voalou la suite ! Amusez-vous bien en attendant, moi je vais faire le 6ème chapitre. J'ai oublié avec le 1er chapitre : les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils ont l'habitude et moi aussi.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Hmmm ... où suis-je ? _" se demanda Roy en ouvrant les yeux.

Il reconnut peu à peu l'herbe du parc. Roy se releva péniblement. Soudain, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son corps à côté de lui !

" _Mais ... coment est-ce possible ? Je suis quand même pas mort ! _" se dit-il horrifié.

Il perçut soudain une voix féminine. En tournant la tête, Roy découvrit Riza qui se penchait vers lui, souriante. Cependant, la jeune femme lui sembla anormalement ... grande.

" Oh Hayate ! Tu as repris connaissance !" fit Riza.

" _Hayate ? Mais elle est devenue bigleuse ou quoi ? C'est Roy pas Hayate !_"

Riza n'entendit que les aboiements du chien, qu'elle prit pour une réponse affirmative. Riza caressa la tête de Roy, qui n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il sentait confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Roy vit son corps reprendre conscience lui aussi, semant encore plus le doute dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il se voir ? Riza se mit à parler à ce qu'elle pensait être son supérieur, tout en continuant à caresser son chien.

" _Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que le sol me paraît beaucoup plus proche que d'habitude ? Lieutenant, arrêtez de me gratter le museau enfin !_" pensa Roy.

Puis tout à coup, la lumière se fit. Non ... c'était impossible ... Roy tourna vainement la tête, pour chercher le vrai Hayate. Pas de trace. Il s'assit, et baissa la tête. Il vit alors deux pattes noires à la place de ses mains.

" _OH MON DIEU ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !_" pensa le colonel avec effroi.

Et pourtant c'était vrai. Le coup de tonnerre que Roy avait reçu avait opéré une sacrée transformation. Riza de son côté, s'étonnait de voir son supérieur émettre des sortes de gémissements.

" _AAAAAAAAAAH ! JE SUIS DEVENU UN CHIEN ! AU SECOURS AAAAAAAAH !_"

Roy se mit alors à sauter dans tout les sens, à la grande surprise de Riza et d'Hayate. Roy bondissait, se contorsionnait, et même tirait sur sa queue.

" _SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! JE VEUX PAS ETRE UN CHIEN !_"

Riza tenta d'attraper Roy, et elle finit par le serrer contre elle.

" Hayate, calme-toi ! C'est finit, l'orage est passé." dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Roy réalisa qu'il avait le museau entre ses seins. Comme on s'en doute, ça le calma illico. Riza continua à lui gratter la tête. Roy se sentit bientôt sur un petit nuage, et remua la queue.

" _En tout cas, tout ça c'est de ta faute, stupide animal !_" pensa Roy en regardant Hayate.

Ce dernier se mit à grogner. Riza le regarda, stupéfaite.

" _Oh tu peux grogner, ça empêche pas que tu sois un crétin !_" fit Roy.

Hayate se pencha vif comme l'éclair, et mordit la truffe de Roy.

" _WAÏE !_" couina Roy.

" COLONEL ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prends de mordre mon chien ?" s'exclama Riza.

" _Idiot !_" pensa Roy, une patte sur la truffe.

" Warf arf waf !" aboya Hayate.

Riza regarda son supérieur avec des yeux ronds. Voilà qu'il aboyait maintenant.

" Je crois que cet éclair a causé de sérieux dommages à votre cerveau, monsieur. Venez je vous ramène chez moi." reprit-elle en posant son chien.

Elle aida Hayate à se relever. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout, et risquait de tomber. Riza vola à son secours, et le soutint. Durant le trajet, Roy fit le point sur la situation :

" _Si moi je suis dans la peau d'Hayate, lui a l'air dans la mienne. Et on dirait qu'il est le seul à m'entendre quand je parle. Ou quand je pense. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas mordu quand je l'ai traité de crétin. En tout cas bonjour la __galère !_"

La maison de Riza fut en vue. Cette dernière fit entrer tout le monde, et assit Hayate sur le canapé. Puis elle disparut pour aller à la salle de bain. Hayate lui, descendit et se mit à quatre pattes. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers son panier dans lequel il essaya de se coucher. Roy lui, se sentait embarrassé à la vue de ce spectacle.

" Mais ... que faites-vous dans le panier de mon chien ?" demanda Riza, une serviette à la main.

Elle regardait Hayate se contorsionner pour rentrer dans le panier, éberluée.

" Voulez-vous bien sortir de là !" reprit-elle autoritaire.

" _Ouais, sors de mon corps le clebs ! _" ajouta Roy.

Hayate sortit du panier, sans pour autant se mettre debout. Hayate s'assit comme le ferait un chien, et regarda Riza. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui frotta les cheveux. Hayate haleta.

" _Misère ! Que va-t-elle penser maintenant ? _" s'interrogea Roy.

Riza essaya de ne pas faire attention. Quand elle eut terminé, Hayate se dirigea vers la cuisine, plus précisément vers sa gamelle. Riza le retint par le col au moment où il allait attraper quelques croquettes.

" M'enfin, qu'est-ce vous arrive ? C'est la nourriture pour mon chien ça !" dit-elle.

Hayate ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi sa maîtresse lui interdisait-elle de manger ? Il revint vers les bols, elle le prit par les épaules et le força à se lever. Riza le reconduisit au salon, et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Ensuite, elle s'occupa de Roy. Ce dernier vit Hayate tenter de se gratter la tête avec le pied, et s'étonner de ne pas y arriver.

" Kaï !"

Riza se retourna, pour découvrir Hayate par terre. Roy se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à présent. Hayate se remit à quatre pattes, et remonta tant bien que mal sur le canapé. Riza mit la serviette au sale, et retourna au salon. Hayate était allongé de tout son long sur le côté. Roy lui, était assis au beau milieu du salon.

" _Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? _" pensa Roy.

Riza semblait se poser la même question. Finalement, elle décida de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Hayate posa la tête sur son avant-bras. Riza le regardait, pensive. Le colonel avait un comportement des plus étranges depuis qu'il avait reprit conscience. Peut-être devrait-elle l'emmener chez le médecin. Ou bien attendre un peu en espérant que ça passe. Roy, qui avait marre d'avoir le carrelage froid sous le derrière décida de monter sur un des fauteuils.

" Hayate ! Descend !" s'exclama Riza.

Ce fut bien lui qui descendit, seulement il était dans le corps de Roy. Aussi fut-elle surprise de le voir descendre du canapé et non pas son chien.

" Colonel ... je parlais à mon chien." fit Riza, les yeux en billes

" _Et c'est bien lui qui vient d'obéir. Seulement voyez-vous on a échangé nos corps._" répondit mentalement Roy.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Roy décida de descendre du fauteuil. Mais Hayate lui, resta par terre et même s'y allongea. Trois heures plus tard, Riza résolut de reconduire son supérieur chez elle et d'appeler un docteur. Elle se leva, et alla le voir.

" Colonel, levez-vous. Je vais vous ramener." annonça-t-elle.

Hayate leva la tête et la regarda sans comprendre. Riza répéta sa demande.

" _Debout Hayate ! _" lança Roy.

Il lui obéit, et se mit à quatre pattes. Pas tout à fait ce qu'il espérait, mais bon. Riza l'aida à se mettre debout. Hayate crut qu'elle voulait lui faire un câlin, et lui lécha la figure. Riza le gifla.

" Colonel ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Ne vous imaginez pas que vous allez pouvoir faire la même chose que tout à l'heure !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" _Aïe c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ça._" songea Roy.

Riza se dirigea par la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit en grand.

" DEHORS !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" _Oh non surtout pas !_"

Hayate obéit, en chouinant. Riza claqua la porte quand il fut sortit. Hayate resta derrière la porte, et gémit. Mais le lieutenant resta inflexible.

" Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait Hayate ! Oser me ... me ... comme tout à l'heure !" fit Riza, rouge de colère.

" _Bon, c'est quoi la prochaine catastrophe ? Je me retrouve dans le corps d'un poisson rouge ?_" se demanda Roy.

Riza se rendit à sa cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Elle servit sa pâtée à son chien.

" Voilà pour toi mon lou !" dit-elle en déposant le bol.

" _BERK ! Je vais quand même pas bouffer ça ! _" se dit Roy.

Il se détourna de son bol.

" Eh bien ? Tu n'en veux pas ?" s'étonna Riza.

" _Nan merci, chuis pas un fana des boulettes pour chien en temps normal._"

Riza lui présenta à nouveau sa gamelle, dont Roy se détourna vivement. Il monta sur la chaise de Riza, et regarda dans son assiette. La jeune femme l'en délogea vite fait, et lui indiqua où se trouvait son dîner. Mais pas question que Roy ne mange ne serait-ce que la plus petite d'entre elles. Il résolut d'attendre qu'elle ait fini de dîner pour aller voir dans le frigo.

Le lendemain, quand Riza ouvrit sa porte elle eut la surprise de voir son supérieur allongé devant. Ce dernier releva la tête, et rentra dans la maison.

" _Ouf, il est toujours là._" pensa Roy.

" Colonel, vous avez passé la nuit devant ma porte ?" s'étonna Riza.

Mais Hayate alla dans la cuisine, sans doute pour manger un morceau. Elle le rejoignit, et comme la veille l'empêcha d'y toucher.

" Je vois que ça ne s'est pas arrangé dites donc !" reprit-elle.

" _Ben ça risque pas ! Mais je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'est passé._" songea Roy.

Roy sortit de la, cuisine, alla chercher un journal au salon, puis crayon qu'il trouva sur la table basse. Il aboya ensuite pour attirer l'attention des deux bipèdes. Hayate le regarda, de même que Riza. Roy avait pris le crayon par un bout, et commença à tracer des lettres dans un coin du journal. Riza en fut stupéfaite. Roy poussa le journal du museau. Elle prit, pour découvrir un surprenant message :

" Je suis Roy."

Elle leva les yeux vers le chien. Que se passait-il encore ? Depuis quand Hayate savait-il écrire, se demanda-t-elle.

" Hayate, mais où as-tu ..." commença Riza.

" _Non, pas Hayate ROY ! _" pensa-t-il en reprenant le journal.

Il aboya en tapant de la patte sur le message. Le lieutenant était complètement perdue. Hayate essayait vainement d'atteindre sa gamelle, toujours retenu par Riza. Roy reprit le crayon, et traça à nouveau des lettres.

" Tonnerre, changer de corps ?" lut Riza.

Roy approuva d'un aboiement, et reprit la feuille pour continuer.

" Je suis dans peau de Hayate. Lui dans la mienne. HEIN ?"

Roy décida de lui faire une démonstration.

" _Hayate mon petit, regarde-moi._"

Hayate tourna la tête vers lui. Roy se mit à lui donner différents ordres, comme assis, couché, donne la patte. Riza regarda bouche bée le chien aboyer vers son supérieur, et ce dernier exécuter les ordres. Puis Roy regarda Riza. Il vit les yeux de cette dernière remonter, et son lieutenant s'évanouir. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprit connaissance, pour apercevoir Hayate et Roy qui la regardait.

Hayate avait un peu de gelée marron autour de la bouche.

" Ne me dites pas qu'il a mangé les boulettes ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

" _J'ai bien essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il les a toutes avalées._" répondit Roy.

Riza eut une nausée. Néanmoins elle attrapa de l'essuie-tout et nettoya la figue d'Hayate.

" C'est vraiment toi mon toutou ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Arf !"

" Mon dieu ... voilà pourquoi il se comportait bizarrement. Et donc mon supérieur est dans la peau d'un chien. Au moins maintenant, vous êtes vraiment un chien des militaires." reprit-elle.

" _Ah ah ah. Arrêtez, je vais finir par laisser la mâchoire après le plancher tellement que c'est drôle._"

" Comment je vais expliquer ça aux autres ? " demanda-t-elle.

" _Y'a rien à leur dire ! Pas besoin qu'ils se paient ma tête toute ma vie !_" répondit Roy.

Hayate pour sa part, alla chercher sa laisse. Quand Riza vit son supérieur la laisse dans la bouche en train de faire le beau, elle fut prise d'un véritable fou rire. A tel point qu'elle dut s'asseoir. Hayate se rapprocha, et posa une main sur sa jambe.

" Dé ... désolée Ha ... Hayate ... mais pas de sortie aujourd'hui." articula Riza les larmes aux yeux.

Hayate la regarda, et émit un son déçu. Riza lui reprit la laisse, et il haleta tout content, croyant qu'elle allait la lui mettre. Riza réprima un nouveau rire devant son supérieur la langue pendante.

" _Mon dieu ... je suis en train de me faire ridiculiser devant ma subordonnée. Je veux mourir ! _" pensa Roy en mettant une patte sur sa truffe.

Riza alla ranger la laisse. Puis elle revint leur annoncer qu'elle partait au bureau.

" _HEIN ? Vous n'allez quand même pas nous laisser tout seuls ?_" fit Roy.

" Ne vous en faites pas colonel, Hayate a l'habitude de rester tout seul. Tâchez de ne pas faire de bêtises, autrement ..." reprit-elle en tapotant son arme.

Et elle sortit, laissant Roy tout seul avec le chien.


	3. Le chien et le colonel

**Allez la suite ! Voyons comment nos deux compères vont s'en sortir sans Riza. La cohabitation c'est déjà pas facile, mais quand en plus on n'est plus dans son corps, c'est la fin des haricots. Merci mes lecteurs ! Bizzz !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy vit Hayate se diriger vers une litière.

" _Houlà ! Hayate ! Viens ici ! Viens que je te montre un truc._" lança-t-il.

Hayate le regarda, et entra dans la litière. Roy le rejoignit et l'attrapa par la manche. Il parvint à l'en sortir, et l'amena aux toilettes.

" _Désormais, c'est ici que tu feras tes besoins. Du moins, tant que tu sera dans mon corps. Je t'explique comment on fait. Primo, on défait le pantalon avec ses papattes avant._"

Roy lui mit la truffe sous la main, et la lui fit poser sur le bouton du pantalon. Comme Hayate avait à présent le cerveau d'un humain, il parvenait à comprendre ce que Roy lui expliquait. Lentement, Hayate baissa le pantalon. Le reste, je ne l'écrirais pas. Niark.

" _Bon ! Ben c'était pas mal pour un début. Allez, sors de là._" reprit Roy.

Il entendit Hayate tomber par terre avec un couinement.

" _Oh mince ! Hayate, on remonte le pantalon. Voilà, et on ferme aussi la braguette. Bon chien._"

Roy monta sur la cuvette, qu'il avait fermée au préalable, et appuya sur la chasse d'eau. Ensuite, Roy alla voir dans le frigo ce qu'il pourrait bien manger. Comme il n'avait plus de main, il demanda à Hayate d'ouvrir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Le colonel n'est pas là ce matin ?" demanda Havoc.

" Euh non. Il m'a téléphoné ce matin pour qu'il ne se sentait pas bien." répondit Riza.

" Ah. Bon ben dans ce cas, espérons qu'il guérira vite."

Riza l'espérait aussi, bien qu'elle ne sache absolument pas comment faire retrouver son corps au colonel. Elle espéra que tout se passait bien à la maison. Tant qu'Hayate ne sortait pas, son histoire de maladie était crédible. Mais elle devrait néanmoins trouver autre chose. Un peu plus tard, Riza profita de la pause pour téléphoner chez elle. Un aboiement retentit au bout du fil.

" Ah, colonel. Tout va bien avec Hayate ?"

" Wouf !"

" Ca veut dire oui je crois."

Un halètement lui servit de confirmation. Riza entendit un autre aboiement, mais humain cette fois. Ce devait être Hayate.

" Bonjour Hayate, sois bien sage avec le colonel d'accord ?"

" Wif !"

" Bon à ce soir."

Deux aboiements furent prononcés en guise d'au revoir.

" _Quelle conversation._" songea Riza avec une certaine ironie.

Le soir arriva, et le lieutenant rentra chez elle. Quand elle referma la porte, une grande chose la plaqua contre la porte et lui lécha le visage à plusieurs reprises. Riza mit un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d' Hayate.

" Hayate suffit !" dit-elle en le repoussant.

Ca lui faisait drôle de voir son supérieur lui lécher la figure. Et surtout d'haleter comme un chien. Roy vint aussi l'accueillir, bien plus calmement.

" Tout s'est bien passé ?" demanda Riza en se défaisant d'Hayate.

Roy hocha la tête de haut en bas. Puis la jeune femme alla ôter son uniforme. Hayate la suivit, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Quand le lieutenant s'en aperçut, elle avait déjà ôté son t-shirt. Riza poussa un cri de surprise. Même si c'était Hayate là-dedans, ça restait le corps de son supérieur. Aussi préféra-t-elle le faire sortir.

" _T'as vu quoi ? Elle est comment sous l'uniforme ?_" lui demanda Roy.

Hayate ne répondit pas, et s'assit devant la porte. Riza en sortit, habillée en civil et les cheveux détachés. Hayate et Roy la suivirent à la cuisine. Riza prépara à manger pour trois. Roy fit asseoir Hayate, et s'assit en face de Riza.

" Je me demande comment on va faire pour vous sortir de là tout les deux." dit-elle.

" _Et moi donc ! J'ai pas l'intention de faire de vieux os dans le corps d'un __chien._" répondit Roy en piochant dans son assiette.

" Peut-être qu'on devrait des expériences." hasarda Riza.

Roy émit un son surpris.

" Ben oui ! On ne va pas rester là sans rien faire."

" _Maieeeeuuuuh ... quel genre d'exéprience ?_"

" Voyons ... c'est un choc qui vous a fait changer de corps. Un choc électrique." reprit Riza.

Roy commençait à baliser. Elle n'allait quand même pas les électrocuter ?

" On peut essayer ça."

OO ! Son lieutenant aurait-elle aussi prit un pet au casque ? Ils terminèrent de dîner, puis Riza alla dans sa salle de bain.

" Colonel, mettez-vous comme l'autre jour avec Hayate, avant de vous faire foudroyer." lança-t-elle.

" _Que va-t-elle inventer ?_" se demanda Roy en grimpant sur les genoux d'Hayate.

Riza revint avec un sèche-cheveux vieux comme Hérode qu'elle donna à Hayate. Ce dernier renifla l'objet pendant qu'elle le branchait. Le séchoir se mit en route, et Roy reçut tout l'air chaud dans le visage. Puis tout à coup ... _Bzzz craft ! _

" KAAAÏÏÏÏ !" s'exclamèrent Roy et Hayate en même temps.

Ils venaient en effet de prendre une bonne décharge. Riza débrancha le séchoir. Hayate secouta la tête, et fila dans la chambre de Riza. Elle et Roy allèrent le rejoindre. Hayate s'était glissé sous le lit en gémissant.

" Oh mon lou ! Je suis désolée, mais il fallait bien que j'essaie quelque chose. Allez viens mon bébé, viens voir maman." dit-elle.

Petit à petit, Hayate rampa et sortit du lit, droit dans les bras de Riza. Elle lui passa la main dan sles cheveux. Hayate gémissait et tremblait. Riza le regarda et s'excusa encore. Elle songea que jamais son visage ne s'était trouvé aussi près de celui de son supérieur. Riza regarda ce visage tant aimé, hésitante.

" _Hé ! _" fit Roy.

Son aboiement la tira de ses pensées. Elle se releva en soupirant. Tout ce petit monde revint au salon. Riza avait jeté le vieux séchoir, et alla s'écrouler sur son canapé. Hayate vint s'allonger sur elle.

" Ouf !" souffla-t-elle en le recevant.

Riza rougit. Se trouver ainsi coincée sous son supérieur, même si son corps était habité par l'esprit de son chien était ... dérangeant. Roy réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa le poignet d'Hayate et le fit tomber.

" Désolé ... il a l'habitude de venir près de moi alors ..." fit Riza confuse.

" _Mouais. Mais si ça doit arriver, j'aime autant avoir réintégré mon corps au préalable._"

Hayate remonta sur le canapé, et se pelotonna contre une Riza couleur tomate. Il posa la tête au-dessus de la poitrine. Roy appuya les pattes sur le rebord du sofa.

" _Hayate, descends s'il te plaît._"

" Grrrrrr !"

" Euh vous savez ... je pense qu'on ne devrait pas trop le perturber. Il risque de plus savoir où il en est quand il retrouvera son corps." avança Riza.

" _Si vous le dites ..._"

Roy pour sa part, monta sur le fauteuil d'en face. Riza se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond. Mine de rien, c'était plutôt agréable de le sentir là. Au moins pendant ce temps, il ne faisait pas le tour des bars à la recherche d'une compagne pour la nuit. Elle finit par lui caresser la tête. Hayate lui lécha l'avant-bras, Riza lui sourit. Roy regarda cette scène, pensif. Ca lui faisait drôle de se voir se faire câliner par sa subordonnée. Pourtant, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Sauf qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

L'heure de se coucher arriva. Hayate alla rejoindre Riza dans la chambre. Quelque fois il dormait sur son lit.

" Euh colonel ... pourriez-vous lui dire qu'il ôte vos habits ? Ils commencent à être très froissés. Je suis passée en récupérer d'autres." dit Riza.

" _Bien sûr. Hayate mon vieux, va falloir que m'écoute attentivement._"

Il amena Hayate au salon, où il dormirait sur le canapé. Riza elle, se prépara pour dormir. Le lendemain, elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Riza ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir qu'elle avait la tête sur l'épaule d'Hayate. Ce dernier avait juste un caleçon. Riza déglutit : elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, ni à ce que son supérieur soit aussi musclé. Hayate dormait paisiblement.

Roy s'éveilla. Il avait passé la nuit sur le fauteuil. La première chose qu'il vit fut le canapé vide. Où était donc passé ce chien ? Son intuition lui dicta d'aller voir dans la chambre de Riza. La porte était ouverte. Bingo, il était bien là, allongé à côté d'elle.

" _J'hallucine ..._" pensa Roy.

Il marcha jusqu'au lit, et appela le chien. Hayate se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait en bas.

" _Descends de là bon sang ! Si Riza te voit elle va me trouer la peau !_" dit-il.

Hayate le regarda un instant, puis se remit sur le dos.

" _Mais ... tu va descendre oui ! _" reprit Roy.

Il prit un peu d'élan, et monta sur le lit. Riza le regarda du coin de l'oeil, embarrassée au possible. Roy se faufila entre eux deux.

" _Descends de là ou je te saute sur le ventre._" menaça Roy.

Hayate le regarda mais ne bougea pas.

" _Allez Hayate, file de là !_ "

Hayate grogna. Alors là ... Roy alla au fond du lit, et sauta sur le ventre du chien.

" Waïe ! " gémit Hayate.

Riza jugea bon de faire celle qui n'avait rien entendu. Mais ça devint impossible quand Hayate roula sur Roy et lui mordit une patte.

" _AU SECOURS ! _"

Roy tenta de se dégager, mais Hayate était trop lourd. Le chien lui mordit une oreille, Roy couina.

" Ca suffit ! Hayate, file d'ici !" s'exclama Riza.

Le chien relâcha Roy, et descendit du lit. Riza de son côté, prit Roy dans ses bras pour examiner son oreille.

" Ca saigne. Il vous a bien mordu." dit-elle.

" _J'avais remarqué oui._"

Elle se leva, Roy toujours dans ses bras et alla à la salle de bain. La jeune humidifa un coton, et nettoya l'oreille. Après quoi, elle se rendit à la cuisine et déposa Roy sur une chaise. Elle en tira une autre pour Hayate et le fit asseoir. Mais la vue du torse finement musclé de son supérieur l'empêcha purement et simplement de manger.

" _La vue est belle lieutenant ? _"

Les aboiements de Roy la tirèrent encore une fois de sa rêverie, et elle se mit à manger le rouge aux joues. Un peu après, un autre problème se posa à elle. Hayate devait s'habiller. Riza alla donc lui chercher des vêtements. Hayate prit une chemise dans la bouche et secoua la tête.

" Non ! Hayate arrête ! Donne-moi ça !" fit Riza en prenant un bout de la chemise.

Hayate grogna tout en tirant la chemise d'un côté.

" Hayate ! DONNE !"

Il lâcha la chemise. Elle l'aida à la passer et attacha les boutons. Après quoi, elle se tourna vers Roy qui surveillait le bon déroulement des opérations :

" Je vous laisse vous occuper du bas."

" _S'il vous plaît._"

Roy s'avança pendant qu'elle sortait se préparer. Elle entendit soudain un barouf pas possible. Roy aboyait et Hayate semblait courir partout. Riza soupira.

" _Mais lâche ce caleçon stupide animal ! _" vociférait Roy.

Hayate tenait un caleçon propre dans la bouche et courait dans toute la chambre, Roy à ses trousses. Roy grimpa sur le lit et bondit sur Hayate. Il attrapa un bout du sous-vêtement. Hayate se mit alors à secouer la tête dans tous les sens, avant de tourner sur lui-même. Roy finit par lâcher prise, et alla s'encastrer dans le mur comme une bouse. Riza décida d'intervenir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva Hayate avec un caleçon dans la bouche et Roy complètement scratché sur le mur à côté du lit.

Riza s'avança vers Hayate et tendit la main. Le chien ouvrit la bouche et laissa tomber le sous-vêtement dedans. Puis elle alla voir Roy. A première vue, rien de cassé. Elle tâta avec précaution. Tout était ok.

" Vous allez bien mon colonel ?" demanda-t-elle.

" _Je veux mourir._"

Bien ! Il était conscient. Riza le posa délicatement sur le lit.

" Hayate ! Tu écoute ce que le colonel te dit d'accord ?" dit-elle en montrant le colonel écrasé.

" Bwouf ! "

" Je vais finir de me changer sur ce."

Riza sortit, les laissant seuls. Roy se redressa tant bien que mal.

" _Bon on reprends. Les papattes sur le caleçon. Voilà. On mets les pouces dedans, et on fait glisser. C'est bien._"

Hayate faisait au fur et à mesure qu'il disait. Sauf qu'il mit deux jambes dans une seule. Roy lui tendit ensuite le jean. Quand Hayate s'approcha, il se tartina en beauté.

" Kaï ! "

Roy leva la truffe au ciel. Puis il s'allongea au bord du lit et le regarda se débattre.

" _Il va me bousiller mon corps d'Appollon en plus de mes fringues ce clebs._"

Roy lui réexpliqua comment enfiler la chose, et l'aida ensuite à mettre le jean. Riza vint plus tard lui peigner les cheveux. Naturellement, Hayate ne put s'empêcher de vouloir lui faire des câlins à sa façon, c'est-à-dire à grands coups de langue.

" Voui mon chien ! Mais tiens-toi tranquille, j'ai pas encore fini." dit-elle en le forçant à se rasseoir.

Hayate obéit sagement, et Riza termina de le coiffer. Il était l'heure pour elle de partir. Quand ce fut fait, Hayate alla chercher sa balle qu'il se mit à poursuivre dans toute la maison. La balle roula tout à coup sous la table, et Hayate se précipita tête baissée pour la récupérer. Ce faisant, il se coinça entre les pieds d'une chaise en plus de se cogner la tête. Hayate ressortit, la chaise en travers du corps.

" _Purééééeee ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! _" s'exclama Roy.

Hayate avait les bras le long du corps et ne pouvait plus se relever. Il se contenta donc de glisser en avant.

" _Hayate ! Reste tranquille bon sang !_" fit Roy en s'approchant.

Hayate gémit, mais s'arrêta. Roy s'assit à côté de lui.

" _Bon, comment vais-je te tirer de là ? C'est que j'ai plus de mains moi._"

Roy réfléchit au problème durant quelques instants.

" _Hayate, essaie d'aller en arrière._" dit-il.

Mais ses pieds glissaient sur le parquet, et Hayate ne parvint pas à se dégager. Roy esssaya alors de le pousser avec les pattes avant. Hayate finit par se mettre à genoux, avant de tomber sur le côté. En se tortillant sur le sol, il flanqua un coup de pieds de chaise à Roy.

" _T'as décidé de me faire mal toi aujourd'hui ! _" s'exclama-t-il.

Hayate gémissait de plus en plus fort. Roy attrapa un des pieds de la chaise, et tira de son côté. Il leur fallut une bonne heure avant de dégager Hayate. Ce dernier une fois libre se secoua.

" _Pouh ! En tout cas, finit la balle !_" dit Roy.

Il parvint à remettre la chaise sur pieds, et la poussa pour la remettre à sa place. Hayate de son côté, était partit chercher un autre jouet. Un frisbee, qu'il se mit à mordiller et secouer. Roy décida de ne pas s'en mêler, et le laissa faire. Hayate s'allongea sur le parquet, mâchonnant le disque de plastique. Au bout d'un moment il s'en lassa, et resta allongé sur le parquet. Roy lui, avait prit un journal et le lisait. La seule difficulté pour lui était de tourner les pages.

Quand Riza rentra le soir, Hayate vint l'accueillir joyeusement. Elle lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Roy vint aussi la voir et eut droit à une caresse sur la tête, ce qu'il eut l'air d'apprécier car il remua la queue. Après qu'elle se soit changée elle prépara le dîner pour ses deux chiens préférés.


	4. Une vie de chien

**Je vous mets la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Voyons un peu comment Roy se débrouille dans la peau d'un chien.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voilà déjà une semaine que Roy a changé de corps. Depuis, il vit chez Riza, puisque c'est dans la peau de son chien qu'il s'est retrouvé. Hayate de son côté, squatte le corps de Roy, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce matin-là, Roy en a assez d'être enfermé. Quand Riza se lève, il va droit à la porte d'entrée et y gratte.

" Quoi ? Vous voulez sortir ?" s'étonne-t-elle.

" Ouaf !"

Riza se gratta la tête. Après tout, personne ne risquait de se poser des questions. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était Hayate qui se baladait dans le corps de son supérieur. Aussi décida-t-elle de le laisser prendre l'air.

" Ne vous perdez pas !" lança-t-elle.

" Wouf !"

Par chance, c'était le week-end, Roy pouvait donc prendre son temps pour la balade.

" _Aaaah ! Enfin un peu d'air frais. Ca me fait un bien fou._" pensa-t-il tout en trottinant.

Le temps était superbe aujourd'hui. Roy passa devant une fleuriste qu'il avait connue il y a quelques semaines. La jeune femme était là, en train de ficeler un bouquet. Elle le remarqua, et vint aussitôt à lui.

" Oh que t'es mignon toi ! " s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant.

Ce faisant, elle lui offrit une vue magnifique sur son décolleté plongeant. Roy tira aussitôt la langue et remua frénétiquement la queue. La pauvre, si elle savait à qui elle faisait des papouilles, elle le chasserait à coup de balai. La fleuriste caressait le ventre de Roy, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

" Viens par là, je dois avoir un bout de chocolat qui traîne." dit-elle en se levant.

Il la suivit jusque derrière son comptoir. Elle se pencha pour farfouiller dans un tiroir. Roy, à la hauteur qu'il était avait une vue splendide sous le dessous de la jupe de la demoiselle. Il se retint à grand peine de hurler. La fleuriste lui donna un chocolat, et il s'en alla.

" _Oh que c'est beau la vie d'un chien ! _" pensa Roy tout content.

Il se promenait d'un pas guilleret dans la rue. Tout à coup, il aperçut un marchand de hot-dogs.

" _Y tombe bien, lui. Ma copine de tout à l'heure m'a ouvert l'appétit._"

Le marchand servait des enfants, dont l'un d'eux avait le sandwich à portée de truffe. Roy n'eut plus qu'à attraper la saucisse, et à s'en aller. Il s'arrêta dans un angle de rue pour la manger à son aise. Ceci fait, monsieur alla faire un tour au parc.

" _C'est bien bon la saucisse, mais une seule ça vous nourrit pas son chien._" songea-t-il.

Comme par hasard, il trouva une mère et son enfant qui jouait au ballon près d'un panier pique-nique. Roy fonça vers eux, et d'un beau coup de truffe digne de Zidane, envoya la balle au loin. Tout naturellement, la mère se dévoua pour aller la chercher. Le petit lui, la guettait. Roy s'approcha alors du panier qu'il attrapa par la anse et s'enfuit ni vu ni connu. Il se planqua sous un arbuste, et ouvrit le panier.

" _Voyons voir ... chic du poulet ! Avec une salade de riz, impec, de la limonade ça me va aussi ... YAHOU ! Du flan en dessert ! _"

Roy renversa le panier, et commença à en dévorer une partie du contenu. C'est qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné en plus. Roy repartit une fois son petit ventre bien plein.

Un peu plus loin il se trouva truffe à truffe avec un gros rottweiler. Qui s'avéra être une femelle. Elle se montra tout de suite intéressée par Roy. Lui par contre, la trouvait un peu trop imposante à son goût. Roy fit donc demi-tour. La chienne paraissait décidée à rester avec lui. Il finit par se mettre à courir, elle à ses trousses.

" Bon écoute ma grande ! Je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, mais toi et moi ça va pas le faire." dit-il.

" Et pourquoi ça beau brun ?"

Roy en resta sans voix. Visiblement, les chiens pouvaient se parler entre eux.

" Ben euh ... y'a la taille déjà ..."

" Quand on aime on ne compte pas. Et entre nous, j'en avais jamais vu des aussi mignon que toi. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre. Je sais être très douce tu sais."

" Eeeeeh ... faut que j'y aille !"

Roy s'esquiva de toute la vitesse de ses quatres pattes. Mais la chienne le suivait encore. S'il voulait la semer il allait devoir ruser. Roy arriva près du boulevard principal. A cette heure-ci, y'a avait pas mal de monde. Roy sauta sur un banc, de là bondit sur une voiture garée, et sauta sur le toit de celles qui étaient en, circulation. Il passa ainsi de toit en toit, profitant de l'immobilisation gracieusement fournie par un feu rouge.

" Whoah ! " fit la chienne quand elle le vit passer par les voitures.

Roy arriva enfin de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était à bout de souffle. Il continua au pas, son admiratrice canine n'osant probablement pas le suivre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chez elle, Riza était confronté à un dilemme. Aujourd'hui était le jour du bain d'Hayate. Qui devait-elle baigner, sachant que son chien se trouvait dans le corps de son supérieur, sexy en diable au passage ?

" Bon, je crois que le mieux, c'est de laisser faire Roy. Apparemment Hayate peut le comprendre. En attendant, on va aller s'habiller." décida-t-elle.

Elle prit Hayate par la main, et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Elle commença à sortir des habits du placard. Hayate portait un pyjama maintenant. Riza s'approcha, nerveuse. Elle commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Hayate, le rouge aux joues.

" _Du calme, pense que c'est ton chien qui est-là dedans,et non pas Roy. Oh mais si seulement il n'était pas aussi fichu ! Non mais regardez-moi ces pecs ! Et cette tablette de chocolat, j'ai une de ces envies de mordre dedans !_" se dit-elle en faisant glisser la chemise.

Hayate lui, n'avait absolument aucune idée de la gêne de sa maîtresse. Sans le vouloir ( _Ndla : mais bien sûr, on y croit toutes _) Riza admira ouvertement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Le lieutenant soupira. Hayate, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, décida de retourner au salon. Ce qui eut pour effet de tirer sa maîtresse de sa rêverie.

" Hayate au pied !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Il revint illico et se planta devant elle. Misère. Riza déglutit en voyant ce corps de rêve juste sous son nez. Elle leva le yeux vers ceux d'Hayate, aussi noirs que la nuit. Ce dernier resta parfaitement stoïque. C'était bien la preuve que Mustang n'était pas dans le coin. Riza posa une main sur la joue d'Hayate, qui sembla apprécier la caresse. Elle finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles qu'elle désirait tant.

Hayate émit un son interrogateur, avant de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre caresse. Il lui lécha la joue. Riza finit par le serrer dans ses bras.

" Je t'aime tu sais. Je rêve de te le dire, mais ce n'est pas possible. Pour tout un tas de raisons." dit-elle.

Riza embrassa l'épaule d'Hayate. Elle resta contre lui un moment, en profita pour passer une main sur le torse de son supérieur, avant de se décider à s'en éloigner.

" Allez, finissons-en. D'autant plus que Roy peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre." dit-elle.

Elle rassembla tout son courage pour l'habiller, se tournant le temps qu'il mette un sous-vêtement, et quand ce fut fait sortit de la chambre. Une petite heure plus tard, Roy revint et gratta à la porte. Hayate en informa Riza en aboyant, et elle vint ouvrir.

" Alors colonel, ça vous a plu cette promenade à quatre pattes ?" demanda-t-elle.

" _Ca été. Excepté le fait que je me sois fait draguer par une rottweiler et que je doive faire mes besoins la rue, c'est plutôt sympathique._" répondit Roy.

" Je voulais vous dire ..." reprit Riza.

Roy s'arrêta, et tourna la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

" Aujourd'hui c'est le bain d'Hayate."

Riza vit Roy baisser les oreilles.

" _Me dites pas que vous m'avez vu TOUT NU ? _" pensa-t-il horrifié.

" J'aurais voulu que vous vous en chargiez." continua-t-elle.

"_ Oooouuufff ! _"

Roy aboya en signe d'acceptation. Riza alla donc faire couler un peu d'eau dans la baignoire. Après, Roy amena Hayate dans la salle de bain et le fit se déshabiller. Puis il entra dans la baignoire, et Roy s'assit sur un tabouret.

" _Bien. On attrape le petit truc-là, c'est un gant, et on attrape la bouteille de l'autre côté. C'est bien, gentil chien._" commença le maître du bain.

Hayate mit ensuite le savon sur le gant, et entreprit de se frotter. Il se rinça, et vint ensuite le tour du shampooing. Roy redoutait qu'il s'en mette dans les yeux. Et effectivement, ça ne fit pas un pli. Hayate se mit à couiner de douleur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Riza déboule. Elle se précipita vers Hayate.

" _RIZA ! Je vous rappelle que je suis à poil ! _" s'exclama Roy choqué.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Riza rinçait le visage d'Hayate, ainsi que la tête.

" Ca va aller mon chien, maman est là. Je t'enlève ce qui te fais mal." dit-elle.

Elle tenait la tête brune tendue en arrière, et d'une main faisait partir le shampooing. Hayate secoua la tête, éclaboussant tout le monde. Il en profita naturellement pour remercier Riza d'un coup de langue. Celle-ci aurait bien voulu lui faire une bise, si Roy n'avait pas été là.

" Bon : je vous laisse le faire sortir." fit-elle à l'adresse de Roy.

" _Ouais. Z'êtes suffisamment rincé l'oeil comme ça, sans jeu de mots._"

Roy attrapa une serviette, et expliqua à Hayate ce qu'il devait en faire. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain précédé par l'animal, Riza ne put s'empêcher de le mater un court instant.

" _Dommage que ça dure pas. Enfin je me comprends. Si seulement ça pouvait se reproduire, mais avec le vrai Roy ! _" songea-t-elle rêveuse.

Hayate vint la rejoindre, enfin décent. Et il voulait jouer en plus. Riza se sentit un peu désemparée. A quoi devait-elle jouer avec son supérieur ? A la balle ?

Ce fut Roy qui l'apporta un jouet, le frisbee en l'occurence. Il le donna à Hayate, qui à son tour le présenta à sa maîtresse en gémissant d'impatience.

" Bien, si le grand manitou à fourrure l'autorise ..." dit-elle en prenant le frisbee.

Elle lança à travers l'appartement, et Hayate se précipita à sa suite. Il rapporta le frisbee entre les dents, et s'agenouilla devant Riza en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. La jeune femme reprit le jouet, et le relança. Hayate le rapporta de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, il ne voulut par le lâcher. Et comme il était plus fort physiquement, il finit par la déloger de son fauteuil.

" Attends un peu petit coquin !" dit-elle.

Roy releva la tête en s'entendant presque appeler de la sorte. Il vit alors Riza faire tomber Hayate, et lui chatouiller le ventre. Hayate se tortillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il émettait un bruit qui oscillait entre le rire et l'aboiement. Roy trouva cette scène attendrissante, et il se prit à envier Hayate. Riza cessa enfin de chatouiller le chien.

" Suffit ! C'est l'heure de déjeuner." annonça-t-elle.

Roy et Hayate la suivirent à la cuisine. Une fois le déjeuner avalé, Roy exprima à nouveau l'envie de se promener. Riza ne put retenir un grand sourire. Mais qu'il aille, elle pourrait rester seule avec son corps ! Elle lui ouvrit donc la porte, et une fois qu'il fut loin se rua vers Hayate. Ce dernier était sur le sol, devant le canapé.

" Viens Hayate ! Viens voir maman." dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

Hayate ne se fit pas prier, et la rejoignit. Riza serra Hayate contre elle, et respira l'odeur masculine avec délice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De son côté, Roy flânait dans les rues. Il alla revoir la fleuriste de ce matin. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec joie. Roy vit qu'il avait d'autre dames avec elle, qui se penchèrent pour le caresser.

" _Héhéhé ! Homme ou pas, je les fait toutes tomber ! _" pensa-t-il.

Quand il eut son content de câlin, il partit. Roy passa devant une pâtisserie sur le coup de quatre heures. Dieu que la vitrine était appétissante ! Mais comment y goûter ? Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas créer d'ennuis à Hayate, ça retomberait sur Riza. Il aperçut soudain un client arriver vers la porte avec un paquet ficelé. L'occasion fait le larron comme on dit. Roy passa donc entre les jambes de la dame, et la fit chuter. Puis vif comme l'éclair, il attrapa le paquet par la ficelle et se sauva. Roy trouva ensuite un petit coin tranquille pour déguster ses pâtisseries.

" _Me débrouille comme un chef ! L'avantage d'être un chien, c'est qu'on a quatre pattes au lieu de deux donc on va plus vite, et on risque moins qu'en étant humain._" pensa-t-il.

Il coupa la ficelle avec les crocs, et ouvrit la boîte pour trouver de succulentes tartelettes dont il ne fit qu'une bouchée.

" _Aaaaah ! Je vais finir par l'apprécier cette vie de chien._" se dit-il en abandonnant la boîte vide.

Roy préféra ne pas retourner au parc, par peur d'y recroiser la chienne de ce matin. Il fit donc un détour par la grande place où se tenait quelque fois le marché. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que des passants et tout plein de pigeons. Roy fut prit de l'envie soudaine de leur courir après. Ce qu'il fit. Il fonça au milieu de la nuée de volatiles. Il s'amusa à essayer de les attraper jusqu'à plus soif. La grande horloge l'informa qu'il était six heures. Mieux valait rentrer avant que Riza ne s'inquiète.


	5. Disparu

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Je vous mets la suite, où cette fois Roy va avoir un petit souci.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La lumière du matin filtra par les volets de la chambre de Riza. Encore une fois, Hayate était venu la rejoindre. Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa maîtresse, tandis qu'elle avait le sien autour de Roy. Ce dernier fut le premier à s'éveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien ! Il baîlla, hésitant à se lever. Roy regarda Riza, qui dormait paisiblement. Son visage n'était pas aussi froid que lorsqu'elle était au bureau. Non, là il était serein. Et il devait bien admettre que ça lui allait on ne peut mieux. Le ventre de Roy lui fit savoir qu'il avait très faim. Il décida de réveiller Riza en lui léchant le visage.

" Hmmmm ! " gémit-elle.

Riza finit par ouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir Roy debout devant elle. Riza baîlla, et remarqua le bras passé autour de sa taille. Elle rougit légèrement et se leva. Hayate se réveilla à son tour et s'étira. Puis tout ce petit monde alla à la cuisine.

" Je me demande combien de temps va durer l'excuse de la maladie." fit Riza.

" _Excellente question. Je crois qu'on devrait quand même enseigner à Hayate quelques petits trucs que je fais habituellement._" répondit Roy en regardant le chien manger.

" Vous avez une idée colonel ?" interrogea Riza.

Roy hocha la tête. Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Riza alla lui chercher une feuille et un crayon pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer son plan. Il écrivit ce qu'il avait en tête.

" Mais c'est plutôt risqué ça ! Et puis Hayate ne sait pas parler. Comment ferons-nous si on lui pose une question ?" dit-elle.

" _Eh bien prétendez que je suis aphone._"

Riza était dubitative quand à la réussite de l'opération. Mais puisqu'ils ignoraient quand tout redeviendrait à la normale, il fallait bien essayer de tromper son monde. Riza passa donc la matinée du dimanche à apprendre le salut militaire à Hayate, et aussi à imiter la signature du colonel. Le lundi suivant arriva, source d'angoisse pour elle et Roy. Si jamais Hayate échouait à se faire passer pour lui, ils couraient droit à la catastrophe.

Le lieutenant partit donc avec Hayate en uniforme, Roy les précédant. Dans le couloir, tout se passa bien. Comme Hayate connaissait la caserne, il ne fut pas tenté de tout renifler. Tout à coup, il aperçut Kain Fuery un peu plus loin. Hayate se mit aussitôt à haleter et voulut aller le voir. Riza le retint juste à temps.

" Hayate non ! Reste tranquille." lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

Il émit un son déçu. La porte de leur bureau était en vue. L'heure de vérité approchait. Riza entra la première, saluant les autres. Hayate attendait dehors avec Roy. S'ils arrivaient ensemble ça ferait suspect. Riza s'installa, un peu stressée.

" _Allez mon grand, en piste ! _" fit Roy.

Hayate ouvrit la porte et entra. Roy se faufila pèrs de bureau. Tout le monde se mit au garde à vous. Hayate leur rendit leur salut d'un signe de tête, et alla s'asseoir.

" Ca va mieux mon colonel ?" demanda Havoc.

Hayate ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

" Euh ... il est encore un peu malade. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est aphone." annonça Riza.

" Ah bon ? Ben il aurait dû rester chez lui dans ce cas." fit Fuery.

" Oui ... mais comme il se sentait un peu mieux. Enfin si ça ne va pas on le ramène, n'est-ce pas Hay... colonel ?" lança Riza.

" _Hoche la tête Hayate._" fit Roy derrière le bureau.

Hayate hocha mécaniquement la tête. Riza se leva, et lui apporta une pile de dossier.

" Bon chien." glissa-t-elle.

Hayate haleta.

" _Non Hayate, on ne fait pas ça !_" intervint Roy.

" C'était quoi ce bruit ?" interrogea Breda.

" Quoi donc ?" demanda Riza innocemment.

" J'ai cru entendre haleter."

" Ca doit être Hayate." intervint Havoc.

Ledit Hayate attendait au bureau. S'il se mettait à travailler tout de suite ça ferait trop bizarre. Aussi eut-il un superbe baillement, qui passa complètement inaperçu malgré le fait qu'il tirait la langue. Dix minutes plus tard, Roy lui demanda de prendre un dossier et un crayon. Hayate s'exécuta, et tourna les pages comme on lui avait appris. Il signa quand il le fallait, le plus naturellement du monde.

Tout à coup on frappa à la porte. Riza donna l'ordre d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Ed et Al.

" _OH NON !_" pensa Roy.

Le Full Metal lança un morne bonjour, et s'avança droit vers Hayate.

" Voilà, le rapport que je vous devais depuis une semaine, colonel." dit-il en lui tendant un papier.

" _Prends-le Hayate, prends le rapport. Avec une patte._" lança Roy.

Hayate tendit la main et prit le rapport qu'il posa. Ed le regarda, attendant une quelconque remarque.

" Ce sera tout Edward." intervint Hawkeye.

" Ah bon ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il ne dit rien." releva Ed.

" Il ne risque pas il est aphone." lança Falman.

" Aphone ? Alors il ne peut plus parler ? Gné héhéhéhé ! "ricana le blondinet, un air sadique sur le visage.

" _Dégage Full Metal ! Profites-en pour te taire au moins une fois._" fit Roy.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un miaulement, sûrement en provenance de l'armure d'Al.

" Grrrrr !" fit Hayate.

Ed se retourna les yeux ronds. Etait-ce bien Mustang qui venait de gronder ? Riza priait pour qu'Hayate se tienne tranquille.

" Vous êtes sûr que ça va colonel ?" lança Ed.

Hayate le regarda sans répondre.

" Oui, il va bien. Maintenant si vous pouviez le laisser travailler, déjà que c'est pas un rapide en temps ordinaire." intervint Riza.

" _Hé ho ! Je suis là je vous rappelle !_"

" Ca c'est sûr ! Il a beau manipuler le feu, c'est pas une lumière pour autant !" ironisa Edward.

" _Non tu ne dois pas le mordre ! Reste zen Roy ! _"

Edward s'étonna quand même du manque de réactivité de son supérieur. Même aphone, il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Riza insista pour qu'il sorte, craignant une gaffe. Les frères Elric quittèrent le bureau, à leur grand soulagement. En fin de compte, la première journée d'Hayate en tant que colonel s'était bien passée.

Roy décida de faire une petite promenade. Il déambulait donc les rues, plutôt soulagé qu'Hayate aie rempli convenablement son rôle. Espérons que ça allait continuer comme ça. Quoiqu'avec le Full Metal dans le coin, l'affaire ne serait pas de tout repos.

" _Mais j'y pense : et si jamais on lui demande d'utiliser l'alchimie ? Ou si on reçoit une mission et que je sois forcé de rester là ?_"

Dans cas-là, ce sera à Riza d'assurer. Comme elle était proche de lui habituellement, ça n'étonnerait personne. Mais Roy s'inquiétait quand même. Il faudrait qu'il puisse retrouver son corps et vite avant qu'il ne se produise une catastrophe. Seulement, la grande question était de savoir comment.

" _Je crois que la seule solution est qu'on se fasse à nouveau foudroyer. Or vu le temps en ce moment, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais pouvoir reprendre possession de mon corps._"

Au moins maintenant, il avait une idée de ce que devaient ressentir les frères Elric. Surtout Al, être enfermé dans un autre corps le sien, c'était pénible par moment. Roy lui au moins, pouvait ressentir son environnement. Son affaire n'était donc pas si mauvaise en comparaison. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Roy ne remarqua pas le fourgon de la fourrière garé en face. Il arriva dans une ruelle où se trouvait une bande de chiens errants.

" Hé toi ! Dégage d'ici c'est notre territoire !" entendit-il.

" Hein ?"

Roy découvrit alors cinq ou six chiens lui barrer la route en grondant. Tous étaient plus grands que lui, et surtout pas ravis de le voir. Roy songea donc à faire demi-tour, quand des filets s'abattirent sur les chiens errants. Les gars de la fourrière. Roy voulut s'enfuir, quand on lui passa un collet autour du cou. Il se retrouva capturé comme les autres, et enfermé dans le fourgon.

" C'est pas vrai quelle galère !" s'exclama-t-il.

" T'es observateur toi dis donc ! Mais rassure-toi, tu sortira bientôt d'ici." fit un berger allemand.

" Et tu peux me dire comment ?" répliqua Roy.

" A cause du joli morceau de cuir que t'as autour du cou."

Mais oui son collier ! Celui de Black Hayate en fait, mais qu'importe. C'était son passeport pour la liberté. Roy se sentit un peu mieux. Dans peu de temps, il serait libre. Le fourgon arriva à la fourrière, et on fit sortir les chiens. Un peu plus atrd, on fit rentrer Roy dans une cage.

" Tiens, je viens de recevoir une commande du labo. La dernière fournée fera très bien l'affaire." entendit-il.

Un laboratoire ? On faisait des expériences sur les animaux ? Décidément cette société n'en finissait pas de dégoûter Roy. Un des gars commença à rassembler les chiens capturés ce soir.

" Hé regarde ! Le petit noir il a un collier."

" Ah ouais ?"

Roy sentit qu'on l'empoignait assez brutalement, et qu'on lui enlevait son collier. Il se débattit.

" Ben maintenant il en a plus." reprit le gars en jetant le collier.

" _Espèce de salaud !_" s'exclama Roy.

Il mordit une main du type, qui le laissa tomber. Roy en profita pour s'enfuir. Hélas, il n'alla pas bien loin. En effet, une épuisette lui tomba dessus, et il quitta le sol.

" Pas si vite mon lapin. Va pas nous faire rater notre prime."

On le balança comme un chiffon dans une cage étroite. Et ensuite, les cages furent à nouveau chargées dans le fourgon.

" Bande d'enf ... si j'avais des mains et mes gants vous feriez moins les fiers !" cracha-t-il.

" D'où tu sors toi le noiraud ? T'as un drôle de langage." fit son voisin.

" M'appelle pas le noiraud. Mon nom c'est Roy." répondit-il.

" Comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ton p'tit nom ne te sers plus à rien, là où on t'emmène."

Roy ne put que se dire qu'il avait raison. Il était bien mal parti.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ce type ?" se demanda Riza en regardant l'heure.

Voilà bien deux heures que Roy était partit se promener. D'habitude quand il sortait le soir c'était juste pour une petite heure. Riza avait préparé le dîner, et elle et Hayate n'attendaient plus que monsieur Mustang. Hayata gémissait : il avait de plus en plus faim. Riza se décida à le servir, et alla voir à la fenêtre voir si Roy n'arrivait pas.

" Je te jure que quand il va rentrer il va se faire souffler dans les bronches ! Ah la la la, le fait qu'il soit devenu un chien ne l'a pas vraiment corrigé ! Au moins il ne fait pas la tournée des bars." dit-elle.

Une heure de plus passa, et toujours aucun signe de Roy. Riza commençait à s'inquiéter : et s'il avait eu un accident ? Elle attrapa son manteau, une lampe de poche sans oublier une arme, et sortit dans l'obscurité. Hayate la regarda partir.

" Roy ? Où êtes ... où est-tu ?" appela-t-elle.

Riza marcha longtemps. Elle fit le tour du parc, regarda dans chaque ruelle, sous chaque voitue, même près des poubelles. Rien. Cette fois elle avait dépassé le stade de l'inquiétude. Roy avait eu un problème. La jeune femme eut alors l'idée d'appeler la fourrière.

" Un chien noir avec le ventre blanc vous dites ?" demanda le gars au bout du fil.

" Oui, avec la queue en panache. Il n'est pas bien grand, et il a un collier autour du cou. Black Hayate il s'appelle." précisa Riza.

" Ah désolée ma p'tite dame, j'ai rien vu passer de tel."

" Si jamais vous le retrouvez, appelez-moi au numéro suivant."

Riza donna son numéro de domicile, et raccrocha. Elle sortit de la cabine le coeur gros. Elle rentra chez elle triste comme les pierres. Hayate qui vit son air triste, vint pour la consoler. Riza le serra dans ses bras.

" Mon Hayate, Roy a disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?" dit-elle.

Il répondit par un gémissement triste.


	6. Vagabond

**6ème chapitre ! Que va-t-il arriver à Roy dans ce labo ? Merci pour les reviews je vous adore !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était toujours dans la cage, et le fourgon roulait encore. Ce laboratoire était donc si loin de Central ? Voilà qui posait un sérieux problème. Comment allait-on le retrouver ?

" _Maintenant que j'ai plus de collier, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Pourtant, il faut que je sorte de là, j'ai pas envie de me faire charcuter._" pensa Roy.

Le fourgon tourna, puis s'arrêta enfin. Ils y étaient. Les portes arrières du véhicules s'ouvrirent, et des employés sortirent les cages. Puis on les fit entrer dans le fameux labo. Roy avait remarqué l'enseigne en entrant : I-gene Technologies. Après une longue marche, pour le personnel bien sûr, les chiens furent entreposés dans une salle de taille moyenne, et transvasés dans d'autres cages, toujours aussi spacieuses. Puuis les employés partirent, les laissant seuls. Mais Roy sentait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

" _Bon, ouvrir la cage c'est pas possible. Mordre les barreaux non plus, je risquerais de me péter les dents. Qu'estc-e qui me reste comme solution ? _" réfléchissait Roy.

Il était un chien ordinaire, mais avec l'intelligence d'un être humain. Donc, il avait un avantage. Ensuite, il était alchimiste d'état, il manipulait le feu.

" _Mais oui l'alchimie ! Je ne suis peut-être plus humain, mais j'ai les connaissances nécessaires. Il faut juste que je trouve comment tracer un cercle de transmutation._"

Il regarda autour de lui. A part du papier journal et deux gamelles, rien d'intéressant. Roy jeta un coup de truffe dans les gamelles. L'une d'elles contenait de la pâtée. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il pourrait dessiner un cercle. Il prit la gamelle, qu'il mit sur le côté, non loin de la porte. Avec une patte, Roy écrasa ensuite un peu de nourriture, et commença à tracer son cercle alchimique. Quand il eut fini, il l'essuya après le journal. Roy posa ensuite les deux pattes sur le cercle et se concentra. PAF ! Le verrou de la porte sauta, et elle s'ouvrit. Roy sauta à l'extérieur.

" Eh ben ! Comment t'es sorti Roy ?" entendit-il.

Il reconnut un de ses compagnons de voyage.

" Je pense pas que tu comprendrais. Attendez, je vais vous sortir de là. Doit bien avoir une commande centrale." répondit-il.

Roy regarda autour de lui, et aperçut enfin une console. Il grimpa dessus, et trouva le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture des cages. Il l'actionna, et tous les chiens sortirent.

" Eh ben dis donc t'en as dans le ciboulot toi !" lança un caniche.

" Tout le monde avec moi ! Courez et ne vous arrêtez pas !" s'exclama-t-il en descendant de la console.

Roy prit la tête de la meute, et se précipita vers la sortie. Les gens du labo furent surpris de les voir débouler à toutes pattes. Roy avait enregistré le trajet de tout à l'heure, et menait son monde vers la liberté. En peu de temps, tous les chiens furent dehors.

" Salut Roy ! Et merci !" fit un des chiens.

" A plus noiraud ! Rentre bien !" ajouta un autre.

La plupart lui dirent au revoir. Roy de son côté, s'empressait de s'éloigner du labo. L'alerte avait dû être donnée.

"_ Mais par où aller ? Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Bon, je vais bien voir dans quelle ville j'atterrirais. De là, j'aviserais pour rentrer à Central._" se dit-il.

Roy suivit donc la route. Il marcha longtemps, avant d'arriver aux abords d'une ville. A force de marcher il avait mal aux pattes. Roy trouva un banc sur lequel il décida de dormir un peu. Il se reposa durant deux bonnes heures, avant que son estomac ne crie famine. Roy descendit du banc, et se mit en quête de nourriture.

Il trouva une boucherie qui ferait bien son affaire, pour peu qu'il parvienne à y prendre quelque chose.

Roy s'avança vers la vitrine. Voyons ... comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Son ouïe aiguisée l'informa de l'arrivée d'un camion non loin. Il s'avéra être celui de la boucherie, qui devait probablement effectuer des livraisons. Roy sentit qu'il tenait là une occasion. Il suivit donc le camion dans le parking privé. Effectivement, le camion venait se charger pour une nouvelle tournée. Roy s'approcha discrètement du camion. Il observa le va et vient du livreur. Il sut ainsi qu'il mettait bien cinq minutes pour empiler des bacs destinés aux clients. S'il s'y prenait bien, il aurait le temps de se servir. Roy s'approcha d'une des piles. Pas de couvercle, parfait. Roy saisit un des sac en plastique et se sauva. Il se réfugia dans une ruelle. Il déchira le sac et prit son petit déjeuner.

" _Des saucisses ! Excellent._" pensa Roy tout en mangeant.

Un peu plus tard, il décida de savoir où il se trouvait. Roy arriva devant un abri bus. Il grimpa sur le banc, et regarda le plan.

" _Alleyville ! Mais cette ville est à au moins vingts kilomètres de Central ! _" se dit-il avec effroi.

Vingt kilomètres à patte, ce n'était pas rien. Roy redescendit du banc, un peu assomé. Il savait à peu près quelle direction prendre, aussi décida-t-il de partir immédiatement. Il sortit de la ville, pour une longue marche. La nuit était tombée quand il arriva dans la prochaine cité. Roy était épuisé. Il trouva un pont sous lequel il se coucha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza elle, ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle était folle d'inquiétude au sujet de Roy. Son esprit était dans le corps de son chien, et elle tenait énormément aux deux. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, Riza ne s'en remettrait pas. Hayate tâchait de lui remonter le moral comme il pouvait. En ce moment, Riza restait blottie contre lui pendant des heures, à se demander si Roy allait bien.

" Si seulement j'avais une piste ... il faut qu'il revienne." soupira Riza.

Hayate enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Riza était triste comme il n'était pas permi depuis la disparition de Roy. Elle l'avait cherché partout, sans aucun résultat. A présent, elle se sentait complètement désemparée. Riza avait réalisé une chose à laquelle elle s'était refusé à penser. Elle ne supportait pas de vivre sans Roy. Riza avait besoin de lui, comme on a besoin de l'air. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en être un jour séparée. Elle essayait de se consoler en se disant que son corps était là, mais ce n'était quand même pas Roy. Riza se tourna, et se mit à plat ventre contre Hayate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Woooouuuaaaaah ! Eh ben, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais le lit de Riza me manque. C'est quand même plus confortable que la pierre._" se dit Roy en s'éveillant.

Il sortit de sous le pont, et se mit en quête d'un peu de nourriture. Qu'il chipa encore une fois. On se débrouille comme on peut. Roy poursuivit sa route une fois qu'il eut mangé. Il passa près d'une grande maison, qui tenait plus du palais qu'autre chose. Soudain, une balle rebondit devant lui, manquant de l'assomer. Roy vit ensuite arriver une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.

" Oooh ! Un toutou !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Roy éprouva aussitôt une vive méfiance à l'égard de cette enfant. Elle avait tout l'air de la gamine tête-à-claques. La petite l'attrapa et le souleva de terre. Roy se débattit, et elle le serra à l'en étouffer.

" _Mais lâche-moi bon dieu ! _" pensa-t-il.

L'enfant le ramena chez elle. Elle croisa sa mère, une femme à l'air hautain et superficiel.

" Melinda ma chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Un gentil toutou ! On peut le garder maman ?" répondit Melinda.

" Mais tu as déjà un chien ma chérie."

" Oui mais comme ça, Toby il aura un ami. Allez steup !" gémit la petite.

" Bon d'accord, mais c'est toi qui t'en occupe."

" OUUAAAIIIIS ! "

Melinda emena Roy dans sa chambre. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu de chambre d'enfant aussi grande. Elle le posa sur son lit, et Roy put enfin respirer. Melinda farfouillait un coffre à jouets. Quand elle revint, elle posa des habits à côté de Roy.

" On va jouer à la maman toi et moi. Viens." annonça-t-elle.

Elle empoigna Roy, et entreprit de lui enfiler les habits. Puis Melinda attrapa du maquillage, et lui peignit le visage. Ensuite, elle l'apporta devant une glace. Roy ne put retenir un gémissement effrayé en se découvrant. Il avait une robe rose à dentelle, des noeuds dans les oreilles, et trois tonnes de maquillage. Melinda lui avait mis du rouge à lèvres, tartiné le contour des yeux et il avait même du blush.

" Regarde comme tu es beau ! Au fait, il te faut un nom ! T'as l'air d'un bonbon comme ça, alors je vais t'appeler Bonbon !" décida-t-elle.

Roy était au bord de la syncope. La petite fille le posa par terre.

" Il te manque du parfum, je vais en chercher."

" _DU PARFUM ! Mais elle est tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?_" pensa Roy.

Pendant qu'elle s'absentait, il essaya de se défaire de ses vêtements.

" T'as vraiment l'air d'une femelle comme ça." entendit-il.

Roy tourna la tête, pour découvrir un GROS bouledogue. Le chien s'avança vers lui.

" T'es qui toi ? C'que tu fais chez moi ? " reprit-il d'un air menaçant.

" Euh ... je suis pas là de mon plein gré je te rassure." répondit Roy, guère rassuré.

" Ah Toby ! Tu fais connaissance avec Bonbon ?" fit Melinda en revenant.

Elle se pencha vers Roy et lui vaporisa du parfum. Roy éternua deux fois.

" Voilà ! Tu es parfait comme ça. Nous pouvons aller prendre le thé chez nos amis."

Elle reprit Roy, et l'installa sur une petite chaise, devant une table où Melinda avait disposé une dinette. Melinda ajouta quelques peluches pour faire les invités.

" Allez Bonbon, bois ton thé." dit-elle en mettant une tasse sous la truffe de Roy.

Roy détrouna la tête.

" Allez la lavette bois ton petit thé !" intervint le bouledogue.

Roy donna un coup de patte qui fit tomber la tasse.

" Oh vilain chien ! Pour la peine tu boiras plus jamais le thé avec mes amies !" s'exclama Melinda.

" _Je vais pas en mourir, je te rassure_." pensa Roy.

Melinda chassa Roy de sa chambre, ainsi que l'autre chien. Roy essaya encore d'enlever ses vêtements.

" Attends mon vieux, laisse-moi te filer un coup de patte." dit le bouledogue.

Il se jeta sur Roy, et déchira les habits assez violemment. Roy se retrouva sur le dos, le chien au-dessus de lui.

" Toi ... c'est Toby je suppose." fit-il.

" Ouais ! Et tout ce qui est en-dessous des poignées de portes c'est chez moi ! Tâche de t'en souvenir !"

" J'en prends bonne note." répondit Roy.

" Bien. Maintenant, apporte-moi mon coussin." ordonna Toby.

" Quoi ? Je suis pas ton esclave !"

" Tu le fais ou je t'arrache ta p'tite tête ?"

Devant la taille impressionnante de ses crocs, Roy se résolut à obéir. Il trouva le coussin, et l'apporta. Toby s'affala dessus, et demanda qu'il lui amène des biscuits pour chien.

" Et maintenant tire-toi." fit Toby.

Roy ne fut que trop content de s'esquiver. Il allait vers la sortie, quand il se sentit soulevé de terre.

" Te voilà Bonbon ! T'as enlevé tes habits, méchant chien ! Viens par là, que je te rhabille." fit Melinda.

" _Oh non ! Pas question ! Gnnnnn ! _"

Roy tenta de se dégager, mais la petite fille le serrait trop fort. Elle le ramena dans sa chambre, et lui mit des habits de bébé. Roy était ainsi vêtu d'une layette, et d'un petit bonnet. Après quoi, elle le fourra dans un berceau.

" C'est l'heure de ton biberon, mon bébé." dit-elle.

Et vlan, elle lui fourra un biberon dans la gueule. Puis ce fut le tour de la tétine. Roy la recracha, mais Melinda la lui fit reprendre de force.

" _Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur !_"

Le soir venu, elle lui servit sa pâtée dans la cuisine avec Toby. Mais Roy n'en voulut pas. Toby en profita pour lui voler sa part. Melinda emena Roy dormir dans sa chambre, et l'installa dans le berceau. Notre ami attendit qu'elle dorme pour sortir de la chambre. Tout le monde était couché, c'était l'occasion de s'en aller.

Roy avisa une chatière, sûrement celle de Toby. Au moment où il allait l'atteindre, le bouledogue le retint par le cou, et l'envoya bouler.

" Où est-ce que tu va comme ça minus ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je me casse si t'y vois pas d'inconvénient." répondit Roy en se relevant.

" Un peu que j'en vois un. J'aurais plus d'esclave."

" Je suis pas ton esclave !" rétorqua Roy.

" Ah non ? T'es prêt à risquer combien de pattes pour ça ? "

Toby semblait prêt à en découdre. Roy lui, était déterminé à ne pas rester un seul jour de plus avec la gamine qui le confondait avec une poupée. Roy se dit qu'il allait devoir se montrer plus malin que son adversaire s'il voulait conserver ses quatre pattes.

" Retourne immédiatement de là où tu viens." reprit Toby.

" Non."

Toby se rua vers lui. Roy esquiva et fonça vers la chatière. Il en sortit comme un boulet, Toby à ses trousses. Roy cavalait dans le grand jardin. Il avisa un tas de poubelles dans un coin, et bifurqua vers elles. Le tas ne semblait pas très stable. Roy monta dessus, et put franchir la clôture. Le bouledogue voulut le suivre, mais les poubelles s'effondrèrent sous son poids et il tomba sur le dos. Roy s'éloigna autant que possible de cette maison. Il ne ralentit que lorsqu'il fut hors d'haleine. En passant près d'une rivière, il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait encore du maquillage. Roy plongea la tête dans l'eau froide pour s'en débarrasser.

" _Brrrr ! Ca va mieux. Bon dieu, c'est épuisant d'être un chien, j'aurais jamais cru. _" se dit-il en regardant son reflet.

Le doux foyer de Riza lui manquait affreusement. Roy chercha un coin où dormir, avant de continuer son voyage.


	7. CSF

**Yay ! L'avant -dernier chapitre ! J'ai fini de l'écrire, et je vais cogiter sur la prochaine. J'ai déjà deux chapitres en tête. Valà.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain, Roy était sorti de la ville. Il était encore assez loin de Central, et n'avait pas le moral au beau fixe. Vers midi, il arriva dans un petit village.

" Hé Roy !" entendit-il.

Il tourna la tête, et reconnut un des chiens du labo, un berger allemand. Il vint droit vers lui.

" Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oh, j'essaie de rentrer chez moi. Et toi ?" répondit-il.

" Ben, avec quelques rescapés du labo on a formé une meute. Viens par là, y vont sûrement être contents de te revoir."

Le berger l'emmena dans une décharge, où il retrouva cinq autres de ses compagnons du labo. Ces derniers furent contents de le revoir, et l'incitèrent à rester parmi eux. Un danois lui proposa un reste de poulet, Roya accepta.

" Tu m'a dis que tu voulais rentrer. C'est vrai que t'as une famille toi." reprit le berger.

" Oui. Je ressort de chez une gamine, une vraie horreur. Elle me prenait pour un jouet." raconta Roy.

" Ah les petits d'hommes ! Des fois t'en as qui sont géniaux, mais y'en a d'autres ... t'as envie de les mordre et pas qu'une fois."

" Tu en a connu pou dire ça ?" questionna Roy.

" Ouais ! J'ai été dans trois familles, et aucune n'a pu me garder bien longtemps."

" Et c'est quoi ton nom au fait ?"

" Mon nom ? Ma première famille m'a appelé Vince, t'as qu'à m'appeler comme ça. Le danois lui, les humains l'ont nommé Danny. Quand aux autres, ils n'ont jamais eu de famille et donc, ils n'ont pas de nom." expliqua Vince.

" Ah."

Un peu plus tard, la meute quitta la décharge. Vince décida de montrer à Roy comment fouiller dans les poubelles. Vu sa petite taille, le berger demanda à un yorkshire comment les renverser.

" Compris chef ! R'garde-moi bien Roy, c'est tout un art !" s'exclama le petit chien.

Il se mit à galoper vers une poubelle, bondit sur des sacs et avec son poids et à la vitesse la renversa.

" Y'en a une autre là-bas. Fais un essai pour voir." reprit Vince.

Roy courut vers la poubelle, et sauta dessus. Ou plutôt il la percuta assez brutalement.

" Hm ! Pas mal pour une première fois ! Mais fais gaffe à ta truffe, elle peut encore servir." commenta Danny.

Roy se releva, et secoua la tête. Après ce petit encas, les chiens se promenèrent dans le village. Vince présenta quelques humains qui leur donnaient parfois à manger.

" Dans l'ensemble, ils nous fichent la paix. Tant qu'on ne chaparde pas chez eux bien sûr. Mais bon, vu qu'il y en a qui nous nourrissent y'a pas besoin." expliqua Vince.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un bas sur lequel tricotait une vieille dame. Quand elle aperçut la meute, elle posa ses aiguilles et caressa les chiens.

" Tiens, y' a un nouveau venu ?" remarqua-t-elle en voyant Roy.

Elle lui caressa la tête à lui aussi. Puis les chiens s'en allèrent.

" Voilà pour notre territoire. Mais j'imagine que t'as pas l'intention de rester un CSF bien longtemps." conclut Vince.

" Un quoi ?" demanda Roy.

" Un CSF. Un Chien Sans Famille, comme nous."

" Non en effet."

Néanmoins, Roy se sentait bien parmi cette meute. Il resta quelques jours, le temps d'améliorer ses techniques de survie. Un matin, un des chiens arriva tout affolé.

" La fourrière ! Ils ont capturé Danny et le Noir !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Oh non ! " fit le yorkshire.

" On peut plus rien pour eux." ajouta Vince.

" Comment ça ? Je vais les chercher moi !" décida Roy.

" Mais Roy ..." reprit celui qui avait donné la nouvelle.

Roy lui demanda de l'amener au camion. Il obéit, et le conduisit près d'une boucherie. Le camion était encore là, mais n'allait pas tarder à partir. Les gars remontaient déjà dedans. Roy se précipita, et en grimpant sur un mur il sauta sur le toit.

" T'as pas entendu un bruit ?" demanda un des gars.

" Si. Je vais m'arrêter après le feu."

Le camion stoppa. Roy alla vers le fond du camion pour prendre un peu d'élan. Quand le chauffeur sortit, il se précipita et lui sauta sur la tête. Avec son poids, il l'assoma. Le deuxième sortit à son tour. Roy lui fila entre les jambes, attrapa son pantalon, et le lui baissa. Ensuite il le fit tomber. Après quoi, il alla à l'arrière et sauta après la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, il entra.

" Roy ! Ben ça alors !" fit Danny.

Il ouvrit la cage du danois, puis celle d'un chien entièrement noir.

" Allez ! Tout le monde descends." dit Roy.

Les trois chiens bondirent hors du fourgon et s'éloignèrent à toutes pattes. A la décharge, les autres furent étonnés mais contents de les revoir.

" T'es vraiment pas un chien comme les autres Roy." décréta Vince.

" Tu ne crois pas si bien dire."

La meute décida d'aller se trouver de quoi manger, en prenant garde de ne pas croiser la fourrière. Ce fut la vieille du début d'après-midi qui leur fournit un bon repas. La nuit venue, tous retournèrent à la décharge. Roy se trouva un vieux lit qui avait encore un matelas. Il le partagea avec le yorkshire.

Les rayons du soleil tirèrent Roy du sommeil. Il baîlla largement, et s'étira. Le yorkshire était déjà levé. En bas, il le trouva avec Vince et Danny. Tout à coup, des types armés de filet et de collets débarquèrent. La fourrière. Encore eux.

" Vince ! Planque tout le monde, je me charge de ces types !" s'exclama Roy.

" T'es sûr ?"

" Dépêche !"

Vince aboya pour rassembler les autres. Roy de son côté filait vers l'épave d'une voiture. Il y trouva un peu de cambouis dans lequel il trempa une patte. Roy traça son cercle de transmutation, et l'activa. Une barrière de feu coupa la route aux gars de la fourrière.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" fit l'un d'eux.

Roy fit s'ensuivre diverses explosions, qui finirent par chasser les employés hors de la décharge. Non sans leur brûler la combinaison au passage. Quant aux filets et collets, ils furent calcinés. Roy fit disparaître les flammes. Il poussa ensuite un hurlement pour signaler à ses amis que la voie était libre.

" Ca sent le brûlé ici. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" interrogea Vince.

" Trop compliqué à expliquer. Mais on devrait être tranquilles maintenant." répondit Roy en le rejoignant.

" Encore une fois, on te doit notre liberté." fit le Noir.

La meute sortit de la décharge, pour chercher son petit déjeuner. Roy lava sa patte dans une flaque, avant de fouiller dans les poubelles comme ses compagnons. Ensuite, ils allèrent se prélasser sur une pelouse. Roy sentit une de ses oreilles le démanger assez vivement. Il se gratta frénétiquement.

" _Manquerait plus que j'ai attrapé des puces. Remarque, à traîner avec ces chiens errants, c'est normal. Il serait peut-être temps que je reparte. Ca va bientôt faire trois semaines que j'ai disparu._" pensa-t-il.

Roy entendit soudain deux humains parler de Central. Il releva la tête. Un déménagement avait lieu sur le trottoir d'en face. La voilà sa chance. Il surveilla le déroulement de l'opération. Le soir venu, le camion s'apprêtait à partir.

" Les gars, je vais devoir m'en aller." annonça-t-il en se levant.

" Ca y est tu nous quittes ? Moi qui pensais que tu allais rester finalement." dit Vince.

" Désolé, mais je dois retrouver ma famille. Merci de m'avoir accueilli dans ta meute." reprit Roy.

" Hmm, reviens quand tu veux."

Roy traversa la rue, grimpa sur une voiture et put atteindre l'intérieur du camion avant qu'on ne ferme les portes. Il trouva une chaise rembourrée qui ferait bien son affaire le temps du voyage.

" _Je vais enfin rentrer chez moi. J'ai hâte de revoir Riza et Hayate._"

Le camion démarra, et partit. Roy se demanda combien de temps allait durer le trajet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza cachait son chagrin comme elle pouvait. Mais son supérieur lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne cessait de se poser des questions : où était-il, comment allait-il et si elle le reverrait un jour. Le lieutenant avait fait poser des affichettes avec une photo et le signalement du chien un peu partout. Concernant Hayate, elle avait prétexté une rechute pour le garder à la maison. Ce qui était plus prudent à son sens. Riza avait perdu un peu d'appétit, et était pâle en ce moment.

Et surtout, elle n'avait plus le coeur à faire quoi que ce soit. Hayate tenta bien le de la distraire, mais en vain. Quand elle le regardait à présent, elle finissait par pleurer. Roy lui manquait beaucoup, mais Riza se faisait un sang d'encre à son sujet. Elle n'était plus là pour le protéger, il était prisonnier d'un autre corps et ne pouvait donc pas utiliser l'alchimie. Bref pour elle, Roy était sans défense.

" _Allons Riza, c'est un homme très intelligent, je suis sûre qu'il s'en sors bien. Rassure-toi il va bien. Il ne peut qu'aller bien._" se dit-elle.

Riza essayait ne pas l'imaginer gisant dans un caniveau, ou écrasé sur la route. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle craignait toujours le pire quand il était question de lui. Pourtant, elle savait mieux que quiconque que Roy avait largement de quoi se défendre.

" _Seulement là, il ne peut plus se servir de son alchimie. Bon d'accord il a conservé son intelligence, mais est-ce suffisant ? _"

Riza ne pouvait donc s'empêcher d'angoisser. La nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars. Riza entendait les hurlements de désespoir du chien, elle le voyait blessé, mourant ... quelque fois elle percevait aussi la voix de Roy qui l'appelait à l'aide. Quand Riza se réveillait, les larmes baignaient ses joues. La jeune femme soupira. Allongée sur le canapé comme toujours, Hayate couché par terre, Riza tentait de refouler les sanglots qui lui opressaient la poitrine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy tomba soudain de la chaise. Un coup de frein trop brusque du camion sans doute.

" _Cochon de chauffeur ! La prochaine fois qu'il se met debout comme ça sur la pédale de freins, m'en va lui faire un piercing là où c'est très sensible chez un homme !_" pensa-t-il avec humeur.

Au fait, pourquoi s'étaient-ils arrêtés ? Etaient-ils arrivés à Central ? Visiblement non, puisque le camion redémarra. Peut-être bien qu'ils y étaient après tout, mais ils ne stopperaient sûrement qu'une fois devant la nouvelle maison.

" _Oïch, je meurs de faim ! Evidemment y'a rien de comestible ici._"

A part les meubles ou diverses babioles, rien à se mettre sous les crocs. Et comme Roy ne se nourrissait pas de bois ...

" _Vais me plaindre à l'agence de voyage. Le service à vraiment à chier debout la tête en bas._" continua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Roy resta perdu dans ses pensées un moment, pour finir par remonter sur sa chaise. Le camion passa sur deux bosses, ce qui lui cogna la tête contre les bras de la chaise.

"_&& ! Je vais finir par lui éclater la tronche à ce chauffeur ! REGARDE OU TU ROULE ! PIGNOUF !" _

Un peu plus tard, ce fut un virage prit assez sèchement qui le fit tomber de sa chaise.

" ( _Censuré_ ) !"

Vivement qu'ils arrivent, Roy en avait vraiment plein les pattes. Dix minutes plus tard, son voeu fut exaucé. La porte du camion s'ouvrit, et Roy en sortit comme une fusée. Il ne s'arrêta que dans la rue voisine.

"_ Enfin ! Je suis de retour. Mais où dans Central ça _!"

Roy se remit en route. Il trouverait bien quelque chose qui lui dirait où il se trouvait. Ceci fait, il lui faudrait juste se rendre chez Riza. Un abri de bus se présenta ( _bonjour petit chien, tu es perdu ?_ ) Roy grimpa sr le banc et appuya les pattes de devant sur la vitre pour lire le plan. Il vit ainsi qu'il éytait quand même très à l'opposé de là où habitait Riza.

" _Décidément j'ai pas de bol moi. Pouvaient pas habiter dans la même rue que mon lieutenant les autres abrutis, non !_"

Enfin, il n'eut plus qu'à y aller. Le plus dur était passé. Roy marcha donc dans Central pendant une bonne heure et demi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza se décida à pendre l'air. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là à cogiter. Hayate ne put que la regarder sortir. La jeune femme blonde déambula droit devant elle, sans but précis. Sa promenade ne l'empêchait pas d'oublier son colonel pour autant. Toutefois, ne plus avoir son corps sous le nez pour un temps lui faisait du bien mine de rien. Riza évitait de regarder ses affichettes, de peur d'éclater en sanglots en pleine rue.

Ses pas la menèrent au parc, là où tout avait commencé. Riza s'écroula sur un banc, la tête en arrière, et inspira l'air frais, entremêlé des senteurs parfumées des plantes alentour. Elle ne pensa plus à rien, se contentant de sentir la caresse sur son visage et d'entendre les enfans babiller autour. Quel bienfait !

" _Mais ... c'est Riza là-bas ! RIZA !_" aboya Roy.

Il galopa vers elle en continuant d'aboyer. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en percevant ces aboiements tonitruants. Il lui semblaient familier. Riza tourna la tête vers la droite pour découvrir une fusée noire arriver vers elle. Elle se redressa. Mais oui c'était bien lui !

" ROY !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond et reçut le chien dans les bras. Roy se mit à lui lécher abondamment le visage.

" Roy, tu es enfin revenu ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?" demanda Riza entre deux coups de langue.

Elle promena ses doigts dans la fourrure brune. Roy semblait on ne peut plus heureux de la retrouver.

" Eh bien ! Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir causé du souci, reprit-elle. Mais va-tu cesser, j'ai la figure toute mouillée !" ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Mais Roy ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Riza ne l'avait jamais vu aussi content de la revoir. Elle commença à quitter le parc, Roy dans ses bras. Il avait délaissé le visage pour s'en prendre au cou maintenant. Riza lui grattait la tête, un peu embarrassée.

" Hayate ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé au parc." annonça-t-elle en entrant.

Hayate vint voir, et lui et Roy se firent une fête monstre. Puis Riza reprit Roy qu'elle amena à la salle de bain.

" Je sais pas où tu as traîné, mais ce n'était pas dans un champ de roses." dit-elle en le posant dans la baignoire.

Elle le lava soigneusement, puis le sécha avec un sèche-cheveux. Roy se blottissait contre elle, véritablement aux anges. Ensuite, elle le ramena au salon où elle le posa sur le sofa, et elle se mit à côté de lui. Roy vint aussitôt sur ses genoux, et appliqua le bout de son museau sur sa joue.

" Dois-je prendre ça comme étant un bisou ?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

Roy hocha la tête. Riza sourit et lui caressa la tête. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il soit rentré. Roy allongea sa tête sur son épaule, humant le parfum naturel de la jeune femme avec bonheur.


	8. Chacun dans son corps

**Et voilà la fin ! Je commencerais sûrement la nouvelle demain. Chuis contente que celle-ci vous aie plu. A demain donc pour une nouvelle fic !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza sentit quelque chose la chatouiller. Cette chose avait l'air humide. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit Roy qui lui léchait le cou et maintenant le visage.

" Colonel ! M'enfin ..." dit-elle.

Roy la regarda en haletant et en remuant la queue. Riza sourit devant son enthousiasme. Roy lui lécha à nouveau la figure.

" Eh ben ! Vous êtes de bonne humeur vous ce matin !" dit-elle en se relevant.

Hayate, allongé à côté s'étirait. Riza caressa un Roy débordant de joie, qui remuait la queue à se la décrocher. Le lieutenant le prit dans ses bras, et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Hayate réclama aussi sa part de câlin. C'est vrai quoi, pas toujours tout pour le même. Une fois qu'il en eut assez, il alla s'asseoir. C'était le week-end, nos amis allaient donc rester tous les trois ensemble.

Roy joua pendant toute la matinée avec Hayate. Ensuite, Roy vint chercher Riza pour qu'elle se joigne à leurs jeux. Le lieutenant attrapa Roy, et commença à lui chatouiller le ventre.

" Waf waf !" aboya-t-il en se tortillant sur le sol.

Seule l'heure du déjeuner les arrêta. Pendant que Riza le préparait, elle sentit deux pattes sur ses jambes. Elle se mit à la hauteur de Roy :

" Vous êtes devenu bien affectueux je trouve." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

" _Oui je trouve aussi._" pensa Roy avant de lui lécher les mains.

Elle lui frotta la tête, et se remit à la cuisine. Roy monta sur une chaise, et la regarda faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien ici ! Comme dans un cocon. Riza était bien plus chaleureuse avec lui que d'ordinaire. Et il adorait ça. Après déjeuner, lui et Hayate la rejoignirent dans la chambre.

" _Hayate, écoute un peu là._" fit Roy.

Quelques instants plus tard, Riza se sentit soulevée du sol. Elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Hayate, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Hayate la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Roy y grimpa, et vint se pelotonner contre elle tout comme Hayate. La jeune femme avait pris une belle teinte vermeil. Elle n'osait plus bouger un muscle. Au final, ils s'endormirent tout trois blottis les uns contre les autres.

Trois heures plus tard, Riza s'éveilla la première. Roy avait la tête sur son ventre, et Hayate son bras autour de sa tête. Le lieutenant afficha un large sourire. Si elle avait imaginé un jour que son supérieur serait ainsi pelotonné contre elle ...

En tout cas, Riza se sentait merveilleusement bien. Une bonne petite sieste avec les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus au monde pour elle, le rêve. Riza enleva doucement le bras d'Hayate, et retira la tête de Roy. Ensuite, la jeune femme se leva sans les réveiller. Qu'ils étaient chou tous les deux quand ils dormaient ! Riza les contempla un instant, et sortit de la chambre dont elle referma la porte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un coup de tonnerre réveilla Roy et Hayate en sursaut.

"_ Ah. Ce n'est que l'orage._" se dit Roy.

Il se leva et s'étira en baîllant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

" _Une minute. L'orage ? Mais alors ... c'est le moment de retrouver nos corps ! Viens Hayate, viens vite !_"

Hayate suivit Roy qui l'amena près de la porte. Il la lui fit ouvrir, et sortit. Riza entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et alla voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit son chien et son supérieur s'éloigner en courant.

" Mais attendez ! Où allez-vous ?" s'écria-t-elle.

Un coup de tonnerre suivit la fin de sa phrase. Riza leva la tête, pour découvrir un ciel chargé.

" Ils sont fous de sortir par ce temps !"

Riza ferma la porte et entreprit de les suivre. Plus loin, Roy conduisait Hayate au parc, plus exactement à l'endroit où ils avaient échangés leur corps. Il ne savait pas comment ça marchait, mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il s'arrêta enfin. Hayate le rejoignit à bout de souffle.

" _Vite Hayate ! Prends-moi dans tes bras !_" lança-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Hayate s'exécuta. Roy gardait la tête levée vers le ciel, attendant la foudre qui lui rendrait son corps. Les minutes passèrent. Le tonnerre grondait toujours. Roy se demandait si ça allait marcher. Il entendit au loin la voix de sa surbordonnée les appeler. Roy craignit qu'Hayate ne lui obéisse. Soudain, _brrrroouuuuuum !_

Ce fut le trou noir. Riza arriva, pour les trouver inconscients. Elle se précipita et tomba à genoux.

" Qu'est-ce que ..."

Elle comprit alors que peut-être tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Riza vérifia tout de même qu'ils étaient vivants. Pas de problème de ce côté là. Il fallait juste attendre leur réveil. Dix minutes plus tard, Roy gémit. Enfin ... son corps. Riza se pencha vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux.

" Colonel ?" demanda-t-elle.

Roy la regarda. Puis il se redressa, et découvrit qu'il avait des jambes humaines. Il y passa les mains, tatônnant comme s'il n'osait y croire. Le soulagement se peignit ensuite sur son visage.

" C'est bien vous ?" reprit Riza.

" Oui, c'est bien moi." répondit Roy en souriant.

Riza soupira. Puis dans un mouvement spontanné, ils s'enlacèrent. Hayate revint à lui également, un peu sonné.

" Oh Hayate ! Toi aussi tu es redevenu comme avant !" fit Riza en tournant vers lui.

" Pas trop tôt me direz-vous ! " commenta Roy.

Riza l'aida à se relever, et prit son chien dans les bras. Elle raccompagna son supérieur chez elle, qu'il récupère ses affaires.

" Merci beaucoup de votre soutien, Hawkeye." dit-il sur la route.

" Mais c'était tout naturel colonel. Et puis, ça m'a fait plaisir." avoua-t-elle.

Roy sourit :

" J'ai bien apprécié le séjour mine de rien."

Riza rougit. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Un peu après, Roy lui demanda :

" Riza ..."

Elle sentit son coeur battre à la mention de son prénom.

" Etes-vous libre ce soir ?"

Avant que Riza ne puisse répondre, une femme rousse se planta devant eux.

" Roooy ! Enfin te voilà mon chéri ! Où étais-tu passé ?" demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

" Rachel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" répondit Roy en reculant et détournant la tête.

" Je te cherchais, ça me paraît évident. On se voit ce soir ?" minauda la nouvelle venue.

" Je passerais vous amener vos affaires colonel." fit Riza en commençant à partir.

" Mais ... attendez Riza !" protesta Roy en se dégageant de la rouquine.

Riza leva une main, signe qu'elle n'admettait aucune réplique. Et Roy fut à nouveau accaparé par Rachel. Riza reposa Hayate sur le sol de sa maison. Le chien fila vers sa gamelle, sans remarquer la soudaine tension de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière alla droit au frigo, pour en sortir un pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Elle s'arma ensuite d'une cuillère, et s'attaqua au pot.

" Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais moi encore ? Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi quand il peut avoir des femmes comme cette Rachel ?" dit-elle tout haut.

Riza secoua la tête d'un air fâché. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un instant qu'il s'intéressait à elle ? Lui ? Le croisement entre Don Juan et Casanova ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy entra dans un bar, seul. Il s'avança vers le comptoir d'un pas lent. Le barman qui le connaissait, le salua amicalement.

" T'en fait une tête, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Et c'est quoi cette marque rouge, tu t'es pris une gifle ?"

" Donne-moi plutôt un whisky s'il plaît. Et laisse la bouteille." répondit Roy en se frottant une joue.

" Quoi ? La bouteille ? Ah non, je vais pas te laisser ...

" Laisse ... la ... bouteille." reprit Roy en détachant bien chaque mot.

Le barman soupira, et lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Quand Roy était de mauvaise humeur, qui sait jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Le colonel commença ainsi inlassablement à remplir et à vider son verre. Bien entendu, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit rond comme un bille.

" Ban ! Mgnoi je mgen vais." annonça Roy en se levant.

" Bouge pas je vais t'appeler un taxi." intervint le barman.

" Z'est pas la peigne. Ni la brosse d'ailleurs. Jsvi à pied. Hic !" répondit Roy en chancelant.

" Le problème est le même !" répliqua le barman.

" Pas du t-hic ! Z'est diffgnérent."

Roy s'en alla sans plus de manière. Il tanguait comme un bateau en pleine mer dans la rue. Tout à coup, Roy percuta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Comme il ne tenait pas bien sur ses cannes, il alla se rattraper à un réverbère.

" Nanméoh !" s'exclama-t-il en s'agrippant au poteau.

" Pardon ... colonel ?" fit une voix familière.

" Gné ? Kékigna ?" répondit Roy en se redressant tant bien mal.

Toujours en tenant au lampadaire, il se pencha pour voir qui lui parlait.

" Hiyaaa ! Mignonne !" dit-il.

" Euh ..." reprit Riza.

" Mgnais dites-moi : quèze une heure comme vous fait dehors à cette fille-ci ?" reprit Roy avec un sourire niais.

" Colonel, mais vous êtes saoûl !" s'exclama Riza.

" Mooaa gnai une bonne raison d'être dehors. Mais vous hic ?"

" Je promène Black Hayate. Ca fait un moment qu'il n'est pas sorti, et j'ai un peu oublié sa balade en rentant." raconta Riza.

" Aaaah ? Ben z'est pas de bol pour lui za, hic !"

" Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous a pris ? " redemanda Riza.

" C'qui me prends ? répéta Roy en regardant derrière lui. Nan, y'a rien qui mgne prends là. Porqwé ?"

" Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous."

Roy s'affala sur elle. C'est qu'il pesait lourd le bougre. Riza passa un bras sous son épaule, et avança. Elle avait du mal à ne pas se laisser entraîner par son supérieur.

" Vous ne voulez pas me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes saoûlé ? Je croyais que vous aviez un rendez-vous galant ce soir." dit Riza.

" Me zi bourré la gueule paske hic ! Je peux pas avoir la femme que j'aime." répondit-il.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? La maison de son supérieur fut en vue. Riza s'arrêta devant la porte.

" Où sont vos clés ?" questionna-t-elle.

" Gnapoche."

" Laquelle ?"

" Chais pas."

Riza dut donc le fouiller, ce qui arracha un rire idiot à Roy. Elle ouvrit, et le fit entrer.

" La chambre c'est par où ?"

" Z'êtes entrepreugnante vous ! Mais z'est pas la peine. Gnen aime qu'une et elle veut pô de moi." répondit Roy.

" Non, c'est pour que vous alliez vous coucher." répondit patiemment Riza.

" Ben z'est au fond à droite hic !"

Riza le conduisit, en essayant de pas trop percuter les murs du couloir.

" Oh mgna chambre ! Toute vide encore. Zi zeulement j'avais mon Hawkey-hic, za irait mieux !" fit Roy.

" Pardon ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Mon Zira. Nan z'est pô za. Riza. Hoc. Mais je vous z'ai dit qu'elle voulait pas de mgnoi. Elle m'aime pô. L'a pas tort ! Chuis trop gnul. Riza c'pas une fille pour moa. L'est trop bgien. Mwé chuis qu'un coureur de gnupons." raconta Roy.

Riza n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'était saoûlé parce qu'il croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Elle regarda Roy enlever péniblement sa veste, puis s'attaquer à ses chaussures.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne veux pas de vous ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

" Paske j'le sais ! Ma Riza elle a pas voulu zortir avec moa. Elle m'aime pas." répondit Roy en s'allongeant.

Il serra son oreiller.

" Ma Riza ... m'aime pas. Bonjoir." continua-til.

La jeune femme vit alors quelque chose couler sur la joue de son supérieur. Elle comprit que c'était une larme. Il pleurait. Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieure, émue. Puis elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte d'entrée. Ensuite elle revint dans la chambre, et donna l'ordre à Hayate de se coucher. Riza ôta son manteau, ses chaussures, et enfin s'allongea à côté de Roy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain, le colonel se réveilla avec un formidable mal de crâne. Roy n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il se mit sur le côté, là où était Riza. Il eut ainsi le nez dans ses cheveux.

" _Ce parfum ... cette chaleur ... je les connais. C'est ..._" pensa-t-il.

Roy ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir une chevelure blonde. Il releva la tête,et écarta des mèches du visage.

" _Riza ? Mais ... je ne l'ai pas vue hier soir ! Que fait-elle là ? _"

Roy sentit son coeur battre en la voyant allongée contre lui, dans son lit. Qu'elle était belle endormie. Riza inspira, et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Roy qui la regardait, l'air surpris.

" Bonjour." sourit-elle.

" Euh ... bonjour."

" Quelle heure est-il ?"

Roy regarda son réveil.

" Wow. Seulement huit heures. Je penserais pas qu'il serait si tôt."

" Bon ben je me rendors." décida Riza.

Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Roy, et se serra contre lui. Ce dernier sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

" Riza ... puis-je savoir comment vous avez atterri dans mon lit ?" demanda-t-il.

" Vous étiez saoûl hier soir. Je vous ai croisé et ramené chez vous."

" Oui mais ... pourquoi êtes-vous restée ?"

" Vous m'avez fait des confidences hier soir."

Oh oh. Qu'avait-il raconté ? Roy eut peur soudain.

" Du ... du genre ?"

" Genre vos sentiments. A mon égard." dit-elle calmement.

" Ah ... ah bon ? "

" Oui. J'ai cru comprendre que vous m'aimiez. C'est toujours vrai au moins ?" interrogea-t-elle en le regardant.

Roy rougit. Il avait donc craché le morceau ... mais il était ivre à ce moment-là. En y réfléchissant, l'alcool pouvait être un bon sérum de vérité. Et puis s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il craquait pour la belle blonde. Roy sourit à cette conclusion. Il se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa subordonnée.

" Oui c'est vrai. Je t'aime Riza." souffla-t-il.

Riza eut un sourire lumineux et lui rendit son baiser ainsi que sa déclation. Ensuite, elle se pelotonna contre lui, tandis qu'il passait une main autour de sa taille. Quelques minutes plus tard ...

" Roy. Enlève tes pattes de là. Je veux dormir et surtout c'est trop tôt pour ça. Notre relation est toute nouvelle je te rapelle." fit Riza.

" Bon d'accord. Pour toi je peux bien atttendre." dit-il.

" J'ose l'espérer."

Il haussa un sourcil amusé, puis referma les yeux.


End file.
